Electric Shock!
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Ini kisah tentang F(x) yang merupakan band pendatang baru. Dan mereka harus bersaing dengan VIXX yang merupakan sesama pendatang baru. Lalu bagaimana jika Naruto dan Hinata yang saling membenci sejak pertemuan pertama, bertaruh jika siapapun yang bisa membuat salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta?
1. Electric Shock! Prolog

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Girlband baru?"Tanya Anko seperti salah dengar, sementara Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai malah sibuk membandingkan band yang mereka manajeri

"Ada yang salah, Anko?"Tanya wanita blonde itu yang membuat Anko terdiam dan tidak berani mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang? Bukankah artis-artis di manajemen ini masih di puncak kejayaan?"Kali ini gantian Kurenai bertanya pada wanita blonde itu yang merupakan _**CEO**_ _**Konoha Agency**_

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan Kurenai itu. Yaah, secara logikapun buat apa membentuk band baru yang pasti akan menghabiskan banyak dana dan waktu sementara masih ada artis-artis yang menghasilkan uang.

"Karena aku ingin membuat suatu gebrakan di dunia musik dan tentu saja menghasilkan idola baru yang benar-benar unik. '**Mereka**' harus segera kita temukan"jelas wanita blonde itu dan menatap ketiga manajer yang memanajeri band yang paling terkenal di Jepang itu

"Jadi, '**mereka**' itu kapan kita mulai cari Tsunade-sama?"Tanya Kakashi yang membuat wanita blonde itu yang bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum penuh arti

"Minggu depan kita mulai pencariannya. Dan kali ini kita mencarinya sampai ke Amerika"

"AMERIKA!?"Pekik Kakashi, Anko, Asuma dan Kurenai serentak dan tentu saja _**shock**_. Berarti proyek ini benar-benar bukan hal yang main-main.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis bersurai musim semi itu tampak memandang ke arah papan tulis dengan bosan. Pelajaran sastra jepang adalah hal yang paling membosankan dan sayangnya dia tidak bisa memilih tidur karena gadis itu tahu apa akibatnya jika dia berani melakukan itu. Mana guru sastra jepangnya adalah guru ter-**killer** di sekolahnya lagi.

"Kau bawa ini ke ruangan Suigetsu-sensei.."Perintah seorang cowok dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya itu

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kau yang di suruh, Konohamaru?"Tanya gadis itu malas. Tentu saja dia malas karena itu bukanlah hal yang harusnya di kerjakan

"Diam kau gadis culun!"Bentak cowok yang bernama Konohamaru yang tidak di pedulikan oleh gadis itu dan berlalu begitu saja di depannya

Merasa kesal, Konohamaru menahan pundak gadis itu yang tentu saja secara spontan gadis itu membanting Konohamaru ke lantai.

"Aku memang gadis culun.."Ucap gadis musim semi itu dan menginjak dada Konohamaru, "tapi apa kau lupa jika aku pemegang sabuk hitam di seluruh cabang bela diri?"

Semua orang yang melihat hal itu tentu saja merinding. Lupakan sajalah penampilannya yang seperti era '90-an, karena kekuatan gadis itu sangatlah mengerikan.

Dan catat, jangan pernah menganggunya atau kau merasakan di banting olehnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis blonde itu tampak lari dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya memburu dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan tempat untuk bersembunyi sekarang.

'_**Itu tempat yang bagus!**_'Gumam gadis itu dan segera masuk ke ruangan yang menurut kabar adalah ruang berhantu. Pasti orang-orang itu tidak akan mungkin mengejarnya sampai di situ.

Setelah yakin aman, gadis blonde itu memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan melihat sekeliling. Benar-benar yakin tidak ada lagi yang mengejarnya, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Argh! Kenapa mereka semua seperti orang gila!"Gerutu gadis itu dan saat hendak melangkah pergi, matanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang cowok yang membuatnya harus berlari lagi karena mendengar cowok itu menyerukan namanya.

"Yamanaka ada di sini!"

'_**Damn! Kenapa mereka sangat terobsesi denganku?!**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis bersurai ungu itu menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Balutan kimono yang menutupi tubuhnya dan di tambah dengan berbagai hiasan di kepalanya yang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti putri kerajaan. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyukai penampilannya ini karena dia terpaksa harus menggunakannya.

"Nona, sudah waktunya.."Ucap seorang pelayan yang membuyarkan seluruh lamunan gadis itu

"Baik"

Dan gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan setengah hati untuk menuju tempat yang akan di tujunya. Hatinya benar-benar berteriak untuk pergi dan mengejar apa yang dia inginkan, tapi tidak bisa lantaran dia terikat dengan seluruh peraturan yang memuakkan ini.

"Seorang putri tidak boleh memiliki tatapan kosong.."Tegur sang ayah, Hiashi yang membuat gadis itu tersentak

"Maaf, ayah"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis blonde berkuncir empat itu hanya memandangi ruangan yang ada di depannya dengan menahan kedutan yang ada di pelipisnya. Bayangkan saja, baru tadi dia melihat ruangan ini rapi dan sekarang dia mendapati ruangan yang ada di depannya sudah berantakkan dengan sangat mengerikannya.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Kalian ada di mana?!"Teriak gadis itu yang menggema di seluruh mansion

Sementara kedua orang yang di panggil? Sedang asik dengan urusan masing-masing.

Gadis itu tahu dia akan di cuekkin mengeluarkan hp dari kantongnya dan menelepon seseorang. Seringai tampak menghiasi wajahnya saat tersambung dengan orang yang di tuju.

"Matikan seluruh listrik di masion ini"

Dan tepat setelah itu, seluruh listrik di mansion padam dan terdengar teriakan dua orang cowok yang menggema di mansion itu.

"_**Nee-chan!**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu memandangi seluruh bahan makanan yang ada di depannya dengan serius. Sementara semua cowok yang ada di belakangnya tampaknya tidak berani menganggu gadis itu.

"Jadi, kita akan memasak apa?"Tanya salah seorang yang bersurai emas yang membuat gadis itu mendelik kepada mereka

"Apapun dengan bahan ini.."Ucapnya dan dengan gesit mengambil celemek

"Dan kalian semua tunggu di ruang tamu!"Perintahnya saat melihat semua cowok hendak membantunya

"Tapi~"

"_**Please guys**_.."

Dan dengan sendirinya mereka akhirnya memilih untuk pergi sementara membiarkan teman tomboy mereka memasak untuk mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, mereka berniat membentuk Girlband baru, heeh?"Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut putih dan memiliki wajah mesum

"Benar, Jiraya-sama. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membentuk Girlband juga?"

"Itu terlalu mudah di tebak dan pasti dia akan merasa senang karena aku menirunya"

"Jadi?"

Pria itu hanya menyeringai yang entah kenapa malah jadinya wajahnya terlihat makin mesum.

"Lawan dia menggunakan '**amunisi**' yang kita sudah siapkan sejak lama"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ngg.. Maaf kalo chapter ini masih belum mengisahkan pair utamanya. Mei mau membangun konflik yang melatarbelakangi semua ini. Dan memang sengaja di buat serumit mungkin agar semuanya lebih greget.**_

_**Kritik? Saran? Pujian? Flame? Sematkan sajalah di tempat biasa yang bernama review**_


	2. Electric Shock! Introduce

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lima orang gadis dengan berbagai latar belakang dan di sifat di jadikan satu lewat sebuah _**Girlband**_ yang bernama _**F(x)**_. Awalnya mereka tidak saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi karena mereka di tempatkan di satu _**dorm**_ dan selalu bersama kemanapun, pasti apa akhirnya mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan inilah mereka berlima yang di satukan di dalam _**F(x)**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nama:** Sakura Haruno

**Status:** Leader

**Julukan:** Iron Lady

**Bio:** berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Namun sejak kecil dia sudah sering menjadi model iklan dan menjadi model untuk berbagai pakaian rancangan yang ternama. Sifatnya agak keras kepala, _**moody**_, namun sangat peduli pada orang lain terutama anggota member _**F(x)**_. Jago di semua ilmu bela diri dan memegang sabuk hitam untuk seluruh cabang ilmu bela diri sehingga terkadang orang menganggapnya sebagai gadis galak jika belum mengenalnya. Tapi jangan pernah biarkan dia masuk ke dapur untuk memasak atau dia merubah tempat itu menjadi medan perang. Julukan yang di berikan oleh para member adalah Iron Lady lantaran bisa membengkokkan besi dengan mudah jika sedang marah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nama:** Ino Yamanaka

**Status:** Leader Dance

**Julukan:** Blonde Cassanova

**Bio:** berasal dari keluarga yang bekerja dalam bidang keamanan seperti polisi dan tentara. Sama seperti Sakura, sejak kecil dia sudah menjadi model untuk berbagai iklan. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi peraturan, dia termasuk salah satu pelanggar peraturan nomor satu di keluarganya sehingga sering di hukum oleh sang ayah yang merupakan kepala kepolisian. Untuk ilmu bela diri, dia menguasai semuanya namun tidak pernah mendapatkan sabuk berwarna apapun karena pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang belajar secara otodidak. Mempunyai sifat yang periang, suka bergosip, berbelanja dan member yang paling gatal untuk mengomentari penampilan member yang lain. Julukan yang di berikan oleh para member adalah Blonde Cassanova karena banyak pria yang tertarik padanya meskipun dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nama:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Status:** Leader Vocal

**Julukan:** Double Lavender

**Bio:** berasal dari salah satu keluarga kaya yang sangat mementingkan tata krama dan peraturan. Sebenarnya dia bergabung di grup ini tidak di setujui oleh sang ayah, namun tetap saja Hinata nekad karena menginginkan kebebasan. Sifatnya yang lembut, ramah tamah dan murah senyum membuat semua member dengan mudah menerimanya, meskipun terkadang dia sedikit ceroboh. Tapi, jangan pernah membuatnya marah atau dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain atau lebih mudahnya sebagai kepribadian ganda. Dan itulah mengapa nama julukannya menjadi Double Lavender. Dia hanya bisa menguasai ilmu bela diri kendo karena hanya itu yang bisa di pelajari secara sembuyi-sembunyi di dojo kakeknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nama:** Temari Sabaku

**Status:** Vocal 2

**Julukan:** Young Mother

**Bio:** memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang sama seperti Hinata, tapi bedanya dia lebih di bebaskan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk melakukan apapun. Karena lama tinggal di Amerika, dia agak susah beradaptasi dengan makanan Jepang. Sifatnya sangat keibuan, berbicara langsung pada intinya dan terkadang benar-benar cerewet seperti ibu-ibu. Dan karena kecerewetannya itulah, para member sepakat memberinya julukan Young Mother. Untuk ilmu bela diri, tidak perlu di pertanyakan karena banyak penghargaan dan piala yang berjejer di rumahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nama:** Tenten Amber

**Status:** Rapper

**Julukan:** Handsome Girl

**Bio:** merupakan gadis keturunan Jepang-Amerika. Dan karena sejak di Amerika terbiasa bergaul dengan cowok ketimbang cewek, sehingga penampilannya lebih condong ke cowok. Bahkan terkadang 'kegantengan'-nya mengalahkan cowok asli yang ada di manajemen. Mempunyai sifat yang mudah bergaul pada siapa saja (yang bergender cowok tentunya), suka makan apa saja dan suka memasak. Makanya kalau tidak kenal dia sejak lama pasti mengira dia benar-benar tomboy dan tidak tahu dunia dapur sama sekali. Julukan yang di berikan oleh member padanya adalah Handsome Girl karena pada kenyataannya dia berpenampilan seperti cowok namun pintar masak yang notabene di kerjakan oleh cewek.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini hanya pengenalan tokoh-tokoh di cerita. Kalau untuk ceritanya, silahkan menuju chapter selanjutnya.**_

_**Kritik? Saran? Pujian? Flame? Sematkan saja di tempat yang bernama review**_


	3. Electric Shock! chappie 1

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku harus ikut!"Pekik seorang cewek yang membuat gadis musim semi itu menggerutu. Dia sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan novel yang dia baca dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah seluruh cewek di kelasnya tidak berhenti bercerita tentang audisi penyanyi atau apapunlah itu karena dia tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu adalah hal itu menganggunya untuk membaca buku.

"Diam kalian semua!"Bentak gadis itu dan menggebrak mejanya yang membuat kelas yang tadinya ribut mendadak sunyi

Gadis itu mendengus kesal dan kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, membaca novel.

"Dasar cewek galak! Sudah culun, galak pula"komentar salah satu cewek yang membuat yang lain ikut-ikutan berkomentar

"Kalau dia tidak jago ilmu bela diri, sudah sejak dulu aku beri pelajaran"

Dan banyak komentar miring yang membuat pelipis gadis musim semi itu berkedut-kedut karena menahan emosi. Dan pada akhirnya, dia memilih untuk keluar kelas karena tidak mendapatkan ketenangannya.

"_**Damn!**_ Apa mereka pikir mereka semua bisa menyanyi heeh? Kalau aku jadi para juri, aku tidak sudi mendengarnya.."Gerutunya dan menuju ruang musik karena tahu pasti tidak akan ada orang yang akan kesana

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?"Suara bass seorang membuat gadis itu mendelik kesal dan menatap orang itu

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Jadi ucapanmu tadi hanya omong kosong aja eeh?"Ejeknya yang membuat tensi emosinya mencapai tingkat maksimal

"Jaga ucapanmu, pak tua. Mungkin kau lebih tua dariku, tapi aku tidak segan untuk menghajarmu jika kau tidak menarik ucapanmu"

"Aku akan menarik ucapanku jika kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu padaku"

Gadis itu yang sudah terlanjur emosi menatap pria tua itu dengan kesal. Padahal, jika gadis itu lebih meneliti wajah pria itu akan terlihat bahwa sebenarnya usianya masih bisa di bilang cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang kakek-kakek seperti perkiraan gadis musim semi itu.

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu enyah dariku selamanya, aku akan melakukannya.."Omelnya dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya secara kasar

_**Want to but I can't help it, I love the way you feel**_

_**Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**_

_**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**_

_**Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't**_

'_Menyanyikan lagu Because of You, eeh?_'Gumam pria itu sembari menikmati suara gadis yang ada di depannya

"Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku!"Perintah gadis itu yang membuat pria itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'_Kenapa gadis yang tidak menarik ini memiliki kepribadian yang sangat jelek? Padahal suaranya sangat bagus.._'

"Kenapa masih ada di sini? Apa perlu aku menyeretmu keluar?!"

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake dan jika kau tertarik, silahkan datang ke tempat ini"ucapnya dan meninggalkan kartu nama di samping gadis musim semi itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan musik

"Oiya, Sakura. Kuharap kau tertarik bergabung di manajemen ini"ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu

"Menjadi artis eeh? Kau pikir semudah itu menyuruhku kembali ke dunia yang sudah sejak lama kutinggalkan?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal mereka berhenti mengejarku seperti orang gila!"Seru gadis blonde itu frustasi

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, nona?"Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut biru dongker dan menghisap rokoknya

"Err~ kalau kau meminta kesucianku sih, aku tidak akan memberikannya"ucapnya polos yang membuat pria itu tertawa, sementara gadis blonde itu tidak ada merasa ada hal yang lucu dalam ucapannya

"Hey paman! Kau mau menolongku atau mau menertawakanku?!"Gerutu gadis blonde itu yang membuat pria itu berdehem dan berusaha menampilkan citra yang serius

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Haa?"Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah kebingungan, "apa hubungannya menyelamatkanku dengan menyanyi?"

"Kau mau di selamatkan atau tidak?"

"Baik-baik.. Biarkan aku memikirkan sebuah lagu"Gerutu gadis itu dan mengingat-ingat lagu apa yang cocok untuk di nyanyikannya

_**I will write your name on the corner of my heart**_

_**I'll hide it so no one can erase it**_

_**Yes! Kiss me show me**_

_**Really really love me**_

_**As if my entire body will become paralyzed,**_

_**Hold me too tight**_

'_If you love me? Jarang ada yang menyanyikan lagu itu.._'gumam pria itu dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Ino melakukan dance meskipun tidak seperti penyanyi aslinya. Malah, menurutnya dance gadis itu jauh lebih baik dari penyanyi aslinya.

"Jadi, mana janjimu untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini?"Tagih Ino saat selesai menyanyi sekaligus dance

"Jika kau bergabung di sini, aku akan menepati janjiku.."Ucap pria itu dan menyerahkan kartu namanya

"_**Konoha Entertaiment**_?"Tanya Ino dengan wajah bingung. Setahunya manajemen itu terkenal dengan segala bidang keartisan dan tidak mungkin semudah itu menerima sembarangan orang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ino menatap pria itu dengan sengit. "Kau berusaha menipuku ehh? Kau pikir aku gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya masuk _**Konoha Agency**_?"

"Datang saja ke tempat itu hari minggu ini dan sebut namaku agar kau bisa langsung di antarkan ke tempat dimana kau bisa meminta penjelasan sepuasmu.."Jelas pria itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Ino. "Dan sebelum aku lupa, namaku Asuma"

"Sudah tahu, oom-oom perokok.."Gerutu Ino yang di jawab Asuma dengan tawa

'_Aku akan menuntutnya jika dia berbohong padaku.._'Gumam Ino sambil menatap kartu nama yang di berikan padanya tadi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah sekian lama selalu mengikuti aturan, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya sesekali memberontak dari peraturan yang memuakkan itu.

"Hmm.. Mungkin pergi ke toko buku bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.."Ucap Hinata pada diri sendiri dan memasangkan _**headset**_ pada kedua telinganya

_**I sometimes walk and stop**_

_**I look around and our eyes meet**_

_**I quickly turn my head away**_

_**I look at my toes and**_

_**then slowly look up**_

Hinata terus saja menyanyikan lagu itu sambil berjalan menuju tujuannya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang.

"Nona.."Suara _**jassy**_ terdengar dan membuat Hinata yang sengaja tidak menyetel _**headset**_ dengan volume penuh, menoleh

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kau sekolah di SHS?"Tanyanya dengan wajah keheranan

"Benar"

"Lalu~ kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Apa kau bolos?"

"Begitulah"jawab Hinata singkat karena dia memang tidak sedang ingin berbasa-basi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurenai.."Jelas wanita itu dan mengulurkan tangannya

Hinata menatapnya dengan malas, namun demi menghargai wanita yang ada di depannya, dia menyambut tangan wanita di depannya.

"Hinata"

Kurenai mengangguk paham dan Hinata yang merasa tidak punya urusan lagi berniat untuk pamit.

"Hinata, apakah kau ingin menjadi artis?"Tanya Kurenai sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan

"Maaf?"

"Kau mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi artis. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau mau menjadi artis.."

Hinata yang tertarik mendengar ucapan Kurenai yang mengatakan akan memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Termasuk kebebasan?"

Kurenai tersentak dengan pertanyaan Hinata itu karena terkejut, namun buru-buru di tutupinya dengan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja"

Hinata tersenyum, ralat, menyeringai meremehkan dan Kurenai hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ melihatnya.

'_Padahal penampilannya manis, tapi kenapa sikapnya seperti orang berkepribadian ganda?_'

"Jika kau berhasil membuatku bebas dari SHS dan keluargaku, aku langsung melakukan permintaanmu itu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan itu.."

"Ayo kita buktikan hal itu.."Tantang Kurenai dan menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Hinata. "Datanglah hari minggu ini ke tempat itu"

"Hmm"jawab Hinata dan menerima kartu nama Kurenai sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Temari berkaca pinggang begitu melihat ruang khusus main game di mansion mereka berantaran. Ralat, seperti habis di hantam badai katerina.

"Gaara!"Seru Temari kesal karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa di tuduh menjadi tersangka di mansion itu adalah Gaara. Sementara Kankuro sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan jadwal pekerjaanya sebagai artis.

"Hn"dua konsonan kata itu terdengar dari orang yang di teriakin Temari yang membuatnya kesal

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggunakan konsonan konyol itu?"Gerutu Temari

"Hm"balasnya yang membuat Temari menempeleng Gaara

"Aww. Sakit _**Nee-chan**_!"Gerutu Gaara yang membuat Temari menyeringai jahil

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa berbicara selain konsonan konyol itu"

"_**Nee-chan**_ pikir aku apa?"

"Manusia berwajah es dan berhati batu gunung.."Jawab Temari asal yang membuat Gaara kesal

"Dan _**Nee-chan**_ sendiri seperti ibu-ibu padahal belum menikah.."Balas Gaara yang membuat Temari gantian kesal

"_**Icy boy**_"ejek Temari

"_**Young mother**_"balas Gaara yang membuat Temari dan Gaara perang _**deathglare**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**What the fuck you are!**_"Maki Tenten saat seluruh teman-temannya memaksanya untuk menggunakan pakaian perempuan dan berwarna pink!

"_**Oh, c'mon**_ Amber. Kau tidak pernah berpenampilan perempuan.."Bujuk Jean yang membuat Tenten semakin emosi

"_**So?**_ Aku harus menggunakan pakaian itu untuk menunjukkan jika aku perempuan?"

"_**Please, just once**_. Kau akan pergi ke Jepang sebentar lagi dan setidaknya ini untuk kenang-kenangan untuk kami.."Kali ini Pierre angkat bicara

"_**Hell no!**_"Balas Tenten bersikukuh

"Amber~"ucap mereka serempak, "_**please**_.."

Tenten menghela nafas dan terpaksa mengambil kotak yang berisi pakaian 'menggelikan' itu.

"_**Damn!**_ Jika bukan untuk kalian, aku sudah merobek pakaian ini.."Gerutu Tenten dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pria bersurai putih itu membaca data dengan wajah puas, sementara pria yang ada di depannya memandangnya dengan wajah malas. Bagaimana tidak malas, kalau kerjaanya tiap hari memantau perusahaan 'saingan' yang menurutnya sangat aneh untuk bersaing.

"Mereka sudah menemukan tiga orang? Cepat juga kerja mereka. Tapi kita sudah siap melawan mereka.."Ucapnya dan menyeringai. "Kabuto! Cepat panggil orang-orang yang sudah kita siapkan.."

Pria yang di panggil Kabuto itu menjawab, "baik, Jiraya-_**sama**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Haloo~ Mei balik lagi dengan cerita ini. Dan (lagi-lagi) minta maaf karena tidak menampilkan pair utama di chappie ini. Tapi di usahain chappie depan sudah menampilkan pair utama *tapi nggak janji bakalan banyak scene* #geplaked**_

_**Ehehe.. Pasti pada penasaran kenapa Jiraya selalu mantau perusahaan 'saingannya'? Penasaran.. Penasaran? Makanya, ikuti terus cerita ini**_

_**Sedikit curcol boleh ya *pasang mata puppy eyes* Mei sebenarnya buat chappie ini ada di pedalaman (-?-) suatu daerah dan nyeseknya di sini nggak dapat sinyal hp! TT_TT**_

_**Oke, dari pada Mei makin banyak bacot mendingan di sudahi saja curcolnya. Silahkan tinggalkan apa saja di kotak review biar Mei semangat untuk membuat chappie selanjutnya ^^**_


	4. Electric Shock! chappie 2

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura menatap kartu nama yang di berikan pria 'tua' tempo hari tanpa ekspresi. Di satu sisi dia tidak mau kembali lagi ke dunia _**infotaiment**_ yang kejam, tapi di sisi lain keluarganya sedang ada masalah finansial.

Apa _**kami-sama**_ menjawab doanya dengan cara ini?

"Haa~ aku harus melakukannya ternyata.."Keluhnya dan melirik lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari pakaian terbaiknya yang akan di gunakannya hari minggu ini

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ino Yamanaka! Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang jangan membolos!"Teriak seorang pria bersurai blonde yang sama persis seperti rambut yang di miliki Ino

"Ayah, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jika aku tidak mau sekolah di tempat itu!"Balas Ino kesal

"Kali ini apa lagi, hah? Kau selalu seperti itu di semua sekolahmu. Ayah sudah bosan harus ke sekolahmu hanya untuk mendengarkan kau selalu membolos pelajaran.."

"Ayah pikir enak berada di sekeliling serigala!"Seru Ino kesal dan tidak mau berlama-lama mendengarkan omelan sang ayah. Dia lebih memilih menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan ke tubuhnya.

Ino memandang lagit-langit kamarnya dengan kesal, lalu dia teringat dengan kartu nama yang di berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ino mengambil kartu nama itu yang sengaja dia letakkan di atas meja belajar.

"Pokoknya si oom-oom perokok itu harus berhasil menyingkirkan seluruh serigala dari hidupku atau aku akan membuatnya masuk ke bui.."Gerutu Ino yang memegang kartu nama yang di berikan oleh Asuma waktu itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap layar _**smart phone**_ miliknya dengan malas. Sudah berapa puluh -malah mungkin sudah ratusan- kali ayah serta kakaknya meneleponnya, namun dia tidak tertarik untuk mengangkatnya. Tadi malam dia di omeli habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena ketahuan membolos beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang dia memilih untuk kabur dari rumah.

Dengan malas, Hinata mematikan hp miliknya dan memasukkannya ke kantong. Saat ini dia tidak mempunyai tujuan dan dia melangkahkan kakinya kemana saja, asal bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang di sebut 'rumah'.

Dan tidak jauh dari Hinata, seorang pemuda bersurai orange tampak asik dengan _**smart phone**_ miliknya sehingga tidak melihat jalan yang ada di depannya. Bisa di tebak yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Mereka bertabrakan. Dan sialnya, minuman yang pemuda itu pegang tumpah ke pakaian Hinata.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja"Pinta pemuda itu dengan rasa bersalah dan buru-buru membersihkan tumpahan kopi di pakaian Hinata dengan sapu tangan miliknya meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidak bisa mengembalikan pakaian Hinata seperti sedia kala.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup!"Balas Hinata sengit dan menepis tangan pemuda bersurai orang itu

Pemuda itu tentu saja kesal karena dia sudah meminta maaf dan mengatakan dirinya tidak sengaja.

"Hey, nona! Aku kan sudah minta maaf dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sengaja"balas pemuda itu tidak kalah sengit dari Hinata

"Kenapa kau yang marah?! Harusnya aku yang marah!"

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya"

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Pengecut!"

"Apa!? Coba katakan sekali lagi"

Dan pertengkaran dua sejoli ini menjadi bahan tontonan semua orang yang lewat. Sialnya, mereka pikir dua sejoli itu sedang bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele yang biasa pasangan yang berpacaran lakukan.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Sia-sia saja aku berbicara denganmu.."Ucap Hinata kesal dan memberikan Naruto _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya

"Hey, harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu! Kau itu sudah membuang waktuku yang berharga.."Balas Naruto dan memberikan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya

Perang _**deathglare**_ mereka berakhir saat Hinata melihat siluet kakaknya, Neji di belakang pemuda yang membuat pakaiannya kotor. Hinata menghebuskan nafas dengan kasar dan memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi!"Seru pemuda itu saat Hinata berjalan agak jauh darinya

'_**Harusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu, Yellow Stone..**_'Gumam Hinata kesal dan memasuki butik untuk mengganti bajunya yang sudah terlanjur kotor dan terasa lengket di tubuhnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, apa maksudnya kita berdua di bawa kemari?!"Tanya Temari pada Tenten

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu dan itu membuat Temari menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dan untunglah sebelum Temari berniat menghancurkan meja yang ada di ruang tamu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, wanita blonde masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kalian jangan tatap aku seperti aku seorang yang jahat.."Ucap wanita itu santai dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Temari dan Tenten

"Menurutku kau pantas mendapatkan tatapan itu.."Komentar Tenten

"nenek, sebaiknya cepat katakan apa maumu.."Timpal Temari yang membuat wanita itu yang bernama Tsunade kesal.

Ya iyalah kesal, kan dia berusaha agar terlihat awet muda dan tidak di panggil nenek. Padahal kan sebenarnya usianya memang sudah pantas di panggil nenek.

"Haa~ kalian ini tidak bisa di berikan basa-basi.."Gerutu Tsunade, namun tidak merubah ekpresi Tenten dan Temari yang masih kesal karena di bawa seenaknya ke sebuah hotel. Mana pake acara di culik lagi dengan cara curang, pakai obat bius.

"Cepat katakan. Kau membuang waktu kami.."Omel Tenten yang membuat Tsunade menghembuskan nafas

"Masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita waktu itu?"Tanyanya yang membuat Temari memutar bola matanya bosan

"Hanya soal itu?"Tanya Temari sinis

Tidak mempedulikan reaksi Temari, Tsunade melanjutkan "sekarang aku menagih janji itu pada kalian.."

"Band apa?"Tanya Tenten yang membuat Tsunade menyeringai

"Namanya.. F(x)"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dobe, kau terlambat.."Omel seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang memiliki model rambut melawan gravitasi. Pantat itik mungkin cocok di sematkan pada pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah bilang di telepon bukan kalau aku mendapatkan masalah, Teme"balas pemuda bersurai orange itu kesal

"Masalah apa, Naruto?"Tanya pemuda bersurai merah. Yap, itu Gaara.

"Pokoknya aku bertemu dengan cewek gila yang mengamuk tidak jelas.."Gerutu pemuda bersurai orange itu yang di panggil Naruto

"Mereka tidak akan mengomel jika kau tidak menganggu mereka, Naruto.."Jelas Neji

"Tapi mereka memang merepotkan.."Timpal Shikamaru

"Hey.. Hey. Tujuan kita di sini bukan untuk membahas masalahku.."Ucap Naruto mengingatkan. "Jadi apa yang di inginkan si tua mesum itu sehingga mengumpulkan kita kemari?"

"Aku tidak setua itu, Naruto.."Omel Jiraya yang membuat keempat pemuda itu -minus Naruto- menunduk hormat

"Tidak sadar umur lagi.."Gerutu Naruto. "Tapi lupakanlah dulu itu. Pokoknya sekarang jelaskan pada kami kenapa kami semua di kumpulkan di sini.."

"Naruto, sopanlah sedikit.."Ucap Neji mengingatkan, tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Naruto

"Kau memang harus banyak belajar tata krama pada Neji.."Komentar Jiraya

"Ck, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat katakan maumu apa.."Gerutu Naruto

"Masih ingat proyek _**BB**_ (_**Boy Band**_) waktu itu?"

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakan proyek itu.."Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara

Jiraya hanya tersenyum dan malah membuat kelima pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu merinding. Ya iyalah, siapa yang nggak bakalan merinding kalau kakek-kakek di depanmu tersenyum mesum seperti itu?

"Sudah kubilang, kalian akan keluar di saat yang tepat.."

"Dan sekarang saatnya?"Tanya Gaara

"Tepat sekali, Sabaku"

"Apa nama _**BB**_ ini?"Tanya Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan

"Namanya.. VIXX"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Allo, Mei balik lagi ^^**_

_**Nah, chappie ini sudah ada pair utamanya kan? Tapi bagi NHL, maaf ya kalau pertemuan pertamanya nggak ada kesan romantisnya *bow nggak balik-balik***_

_**Khe.. Khe.. Sepertinya masing-masing sudah memainkan rencananya. Tinggal nungguin si oom Oro, lengkap deh si tiga legenda ini.. #eeh**_

_**Tapi, asikkan oom Oro di keluarin chappie berapa ya? *mikir keras***_

_**Oke deh, seperti biasa di mintain keihlasannya untuk mengisi kotak review. See you in next chappie :)**_


	5. Electric Shock! chappie 3

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Forehead!**_"Seru Ino yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lebih jauh untuk memasuki Konoha Agency

"_**Pig!**_"Seru Sakura tidak percaya. Hey, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat kelas 2 SMP.

"Kau ngapain di sini?"Tanya Ino setelah mereka berdua berpelukan ala teletubies

"Karena ini, kau?"Ucap Sakura dan memperlihatkan kartu nama Kakashi

"Loh, aku sama juga.."Ucap Ino dan memperlihatkan kartu nama Asuma

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu dengan cara ini, _**Pig**_.."Tawa Sakura

"Aku juga, _**Forehead**_.."

Mereka berbicara banyak dan pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat ada seorang gadis bersurai ungu mendekati mereka berdua.

"Umm.. Maaf. Apa kalian juga mendapatkan kartu ini?"Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kartu nama yang di berikan Kurenai

"Kau juga?"Tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Wah, kalau begitu kita bisa menjadi teman. Benar tidak, _**Forehead**_?"

"_**Forehead?**_"Tanya gadis itu bingung

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat gadis bersurai ungu itu memasang wajah kebingungan. "Itu nama ejekanku. Dan ejekanku padanya, _**Pig**_.."

Dan gadis bersurai ungu itu hanya bisa ber-'ooh' ria saja.

"Oiya, namamu siapa?"Tanya Ino. "Namaku Ino Yamanaka"

"Hinata Hyuuga"balas gadis bersurai ungu itu, "dan kau..?"

"Sakura Haruno"terang Sakura

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke gedung agency bersama-sama

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata?"Panggil Tenten tidak percaya

"Amber?"Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata dan seseorang yang di panggil Amber, yang penampilannya sangat mirip cowok. Ralat, sepertinya dia memang cowok.

"Jadi dia namanya Hinata?"Tanya Temari yang makin membuat Ino dan Sakura menyeritkan keningnya, kebingungan

"Namaku Tenten Amber dan dia adalah Temari Sabaku"jelas Tenten yang membuat Hinata, Ino dan Sakura mengangguk paham

"Dan kau pasti Sakura Haruno.."Tunjuk Temari pada Sakura, "dan kau adalah Ino Yamanaka. Benar?"

"Iya.."Jawab mereka berdua serempak

"Hey, kalian berdua mendahuluiku.."Omel seorang wanita paruh baya

"Maaf, nenek Tsunade.."Balas Temari yang membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata melogo tidak percaya.

Ya iyalah, siapa yang percaya wanita cantik nan awet muda seperti remaja usia 25 tahun itu sudah nenek-nenek?

Wanita yang di panggil Tsunade itu hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Yaa~ yang bisa mengartikan tatapan itu hanyalah Tenten dan Temari karena mereka sudah di jelaskan sejak awal oleh Tsunade.

"Karena kalian sudah berkenalan, jadi aku langsung ke intinya saja.."Terang Tsunade yang membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saling pandang. Kemudian menatap Tsunade dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kalian akan menjadi member _**Girlband**_ baru di agency ini. Dan namanya~"

"F.."Ucap Temari

"..(x)"timpal Tenten

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"UAPA?!"Seru Sakura, Ino dan Hinata serentak

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Kalian berlima akan di training selama satu bulan sebelum kalian debut. Dan untuk mempermudah itu semua, kalian harus tinggal bersama di Dorm..**_'

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah apartemen mewah dua tingkat dan orang agency bilang itu adalah _**dorm**_ mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana pembagian kamar?"Tanya Sakura pada semuanya

"Kau kan _**leader**_, jadi kau yang memutuskan.."Komentar Temari yang sedang duduk santai di sofa, sementara Tenten dan Ino sedang sibuk membahas konsep dasar seorang cewek yang tentu saja menurut mereka berbeda.

"Aku kan tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya tanpa usulan kalian semua. Kita sudah melihat-lihat kamar di sini, jadi kalian mau letaknya di mana?"

"Aku dekat dapur"ucap Tenten

"Aku yang ada jendelanya"komentar Temari

"Aku terserah saja"komentar Hinata

"Aku mau dekat ruang tamu.."Komentar Ino

Sakura mengangguk paham dan berkata "jadi pembagian kamarnya adalah Tenten di dekat dapur, Ino di dekat ruang tamu sedangkan Temari, Hinata dan aku berada di lantai dua. Ada yang keberatan?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara dan menurut Sakura itu adalah tanda semua member setuju. Dia segera membagikan kunci kamar dan mereka mendiskusikan banyak hal, terutama tentang kehidupan mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jika kau keluar selangkah dari pintu rumah ini, maka kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini.."Ucap Hiashi di belakang Hinata yang membawa dua koper besar

"Jika itu sepadan dengan kebebasan yang aku inginkan, aku tidak membutuhkan nama Hyuuga.."Ucap Hinata dan keluar dari mansion Hyuuga yang selama ini menurutnya sebagai penjara di hidupnya

Hiashi melihat keputusan Hinata tentu saja kesal dan dirinya di penuhi amarah. Dulu Neji, sekarang Hinata. Hanabi melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ayah.."Panggil Hanabi

"Hm"

"Biarkan kami melakukan apapun yang kami mau. Kami sudah dewasa dan kami tahu mana yang baik dan buruk bagi diri kami.."

"Kalian itu tidak tahu betapa kejamnya hidup, jadi jangan mengajari ayah!"Seru Hiashi dan berjalan meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian

"Ayah, kami juga ingin hidup seperti orang normal. Bukan hidup di tengah kemewahan yang menyesakkan ini.."Gumam Hanabi lirih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Demi apa aku harus satu apartemen dengan Teme!"Seru Naruto yang membuat penghuni yang lain harus menutup telinga karena harus mendengarkan suara cempreng Naruto

"Diam Dobe! Suaramu itu sangat menganggu telingaku.."Omel Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kesal

"Naruto, kau terlalu lebay.."Komentar Gaara yang secara tidak langsung mendukung Sasuke. Wah, _**duo bully**_ sudah terbentuk nih

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak bakalan menang jika melawan si pantat itik dengan perang verbal.."Komentar Neji yang membuat Sasuke kesal

"Diam kau rambut indah!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"jawab Neji yang malah makin membuat Sasuke kesal

"Itu bukan pujian, _**baka**_!"

"Kau berisik sekali.."Komentar Gaara yang membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal

"Diam kau panda!"

"Berarti kau mengakui popularitasku melebihimu, pantat itik.."Balas Gaara yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata

Sementara Naruto? Tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hey, itu kan jarang terjadi dan ini adalah momennya.

By the way, kenapa Shikamaru tidak muncul? Dan.. Seperti yang bisa di tebak, dia sedang berada di pulau kapuk dan menyelami lautan mimpinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Orochimaru membaca email yang di kirimkan Anko dan Kabuto. Dan dia menghela nafas dengan keras begitu selesai membaca email kedua 'mata-matanya' di perusahaan _**Konoha Agency**_ dan _**Suna Agency**_.

"Mereka benar-benar bertingkah seperti anak kecil.."Omelnya dan mengambil skrip naskah dorama terbarunya, "dan ini akan membuat mereka jera.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Haiii, Mei datang lagi ^^**_

_**Hiks, mau curcol bentar. Ini chappie sudah di ketik sampai 3/4, eeh tiba-tiba ngilang begitu aja dan akhirnya ngulang dari awal lagi :"**_

_**Oiya, ini balasan yang ngereview chappie sebelum-sebelumnya.**_

_**Namikaze Yuli:**____hue, terharu banget lihat kamu yang ngreview pertama *peyuk* dan untuk pertanyaan apakah Ino sama Gaara lagi, itu.. *lirik chappie*_

_**Fran Fryn Kun:**____yoo~ kita ketemu lagi *sok as__e__k banget sih ini Mei* #plakk dan untuk bagian di panjangin, ntar lihat ke depan iyah _

_**Flowerx Power:**____nah, lihat nama akunnya langsung keingetan SNSD *emaaf. Saya emang korban hallyu* dan untuk bagian SasuSaku, silahkan di tunggu. Tapi nggak bakalan kasih tahu di chappie mana _

_**Yogiblueside, vii-chan & thias:**____ehm, Mei mau tegaskan satu hal di sini. Ini bukan hasil reupload maupun season kedua dari cerita yang murni cerita baru yang kebetulan pakai judul yang sama *dan kebetulan stok judul sedang abis* tapi kalian pasti akan paham kok kalau sudah baca chappie-chappie selanjutnya _

_**Neku Unyu:**____ehehe.. Karena setelah di lirik-lirik di archieve kalau model boybend en girlbend belom ada, jadilah ini fic. Kalo untuk tebakan, itu bener kok, curiga kamu Aff(x)tion juga ya? #semaunya_

_**Guest, manguni**__**, **__**fasterr**__**, Yukimura Hana-Iwahashi Hani & D**__**:**____nih sudah update _

_**Dan inilah hasilnya. Seperti biasa, minta sumbangan reviewnya yang bisa di masukkan ke kotaknya. See you in next chappie ^^**_


	6. Electric Shock! chappie 4

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari pertama mereka tinggal, sepertinya mereka sudah mendapatkan masalah. Sebenarnya sih masalah kecil, tapi bagi Temari ini adalah masalah yang besar.

"Bertahanlah untuk hari ini saja.."Komentar Tenten saat Temari protes karena dia tidak bisa memakan masakan Jepang

"Kau enak berbicara. Coba rasakan posisiku sekarang.."Balas Temari kesal

"Sepertinya identitasmu sebagai warga Jepang perlu di pertanyakan.."Komentar Ino yang membuat Temari melepaskan deathglarenya pada Ino

"Sudah, makan saja. Apa kau ingin menyiksa Hinata karena rasa bersalah?"Ucap Sakura yang membuat Temari tersadar dan melihat Hinata yang memasang wajah benar-benar bersalah

"Ma-maaf Temari-chan.."Ucap Hinata terbata

"Aku yang harus minta maaf padamu, Hinata. Aku yang lupa bilang padamu jika aku belum terlalu terbiasa dengan makanan Jepang.."Balas Temari menyadari kecerewetannya yang kelewatan

"Cepat habiskan sarapan ini dan segera ke agency. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan si nenek itu.."Ingat Tenten yang di jawab dengan anggukkan semua member

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka semua mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Baru juga sampai di agency, Anko sudah menggiring mereka ke tempat Tsunade dan di sana mereka di beri tahu kalau mereka akan main dorama.

"Tunggu sebentar.."Ucap Sakura yang baru pulih dari keterkejutannya, "main dorama? Kami? Lalu debut?"

"Ckckck.. Kupikir dengan otak kalian yang encer pasti bisa segera mengerti.."Ejek Tsunade yang membuat yang lain naik pitam

"Jangan bertele-tele nenek.."Balas Tenten yang sengaja menyinggung Tsunade biar tidak basa-basi lagi

Tsunade tentu saja kesal karena dirinya selalu di panggil nenek. Mana sama anak baru di agency-nya lagi. Benar-benar cari perkara..

"Aku menjelaskan secara singkat saja biar otak kalian tidak lemot.."Balas Tsunade yang membuat kelima member F(x) kesal. Siapa yang nggak kesal coba kalau secara tidak langsung di katain bego?

"Jika kalian main dorama, maka kalian akan terkenal dan saat debut kalian itu bersamaan dengan keluarnya dorama yang kalian mainkan. Dan secara tidak langsung kalian menaikan citra _**GB**_ kalian. Paham?"

"Jadi intinya kami semua harus membagi waktu antara akting dengan training sebelum debut?"Tanya Ino memastikan

"Tepat sekali. Waktu kalian untuk belajar akting hanya satu minggu sebelum main dorama yang berjudul '_**Electric Shock**_'.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APA?! SATU MINGGU!?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Main dorama?"Tanya Sasuke yang merupakan _**leader**_ dari VIXX. Salahkan Naruto yang mengambil undian posisi dalam grup sebanyak dua dan memberikannya pada Sasuke satu yang ternyata isinya adalah menyatakan dia menjadi _**leader**_.

"Ya. Sutradara Orochimaru baru saja mengirimkanku skrip naskahnya dan menurutnya kalian semua cocok main di doramanya, meskipun aku sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau menggarap dorama percintaan.."Jelas Jiraya

"Dan siapa yang menjadi pemeran utamanya?"Tanya Gaara

"Aku harap sih si Teme yang mendapatkan peran utamanya.."Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke melepaskan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya. Sepertinya Naruto lupa kalau Sasuke itu anti dengan kamera.

"Menurut perhitunganku setelah membaca skrip naskahnya, 99% Naruto yang akan mendapatkan peran utama.."Ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Neji yang sedang membaca naskah menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru. Apa itu benar, Jiraya-_**sama**_?"Tanya Neji yang membuat Jiraya nyengir

"Baguslah kalian sudah bisa menebaknya, jadi aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi.."

"Apa!?"Jerit Naruto yang membuat kaca jendela ruangan Jiraya retak-retak

"Na-ru-to.."Panggil Jiraya kesal, "pokoknya gaji pertamamu kupotong untuk mengganti semua kerusakan ini.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata sedang mempelajari skrip naskah untuk episode pertama dorama '_**Electric Shock**_' dan dia benar-benar kesal karena di episode pertama dia harus berakting _**fall in love**_ dengan cowok pada pandangan pertama. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia malah membayangkan cowok bersurai kuning yang menabraknya tempo hari sebagai lawan mainnya serta cowok yang membuatnya _**fall in love**_.

"Aku tidak sudi jatuh cinta dengannya.."Gerutu Hinata dan tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah masuk ke mode Dark Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata, makan malam sudah siap.."Panggil Tenten namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari yang bersangkutan

"Apa dia ketiduran?"Tanya Ino yang di jawab dengan gelengan tidak tahu dari Sakura

"Aku saja yang pergi ke kamarnya.."Ucap Temari berinisiatif dan pergi menuju kamar Hinata

Sesampainya di depan kamar Hinata, Temari mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil Hinata namun tidak ada respon. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, Temari segera membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan _**shock**_ melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kemari?"Tanya Hinata dingin dan tanpa ekspresi

Bukan.. Buka hal itu yang membuat Temari _**shock**_, meski harus di akui memang Temari sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hinata. Tapi Temari benar-benar _**shock**_ saat melihat kamar Hinata sudah berantakkan dan dengan naskah skrip yang sudah bertebaran tidak karuan.

"Ma-makan malam sudah siap.."Ucap Temari terbata.

"Begitu"ucap Hinata dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dan karena kamarnya berantakkan, Hinata atau kita bisa bilang Dark Hina tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan kepalanya duluan yang menyentuh lantai

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Temari khawatir

"Aduh.."Ucap Hinata meringis dan mengusap kepalanya, lalu memandangi kamarnya yang amat sangat berantakkan. "Ke-kenapa kamarku berantakkan?"

"Eh?"Tanya Temari refleks, "bukankah kau yang melakukannya?"

"Aku? Kapan?"Tanya Hinata bingung dan membuat Temari menarik satu kesimpulan.

Hinata mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hm. Jadi siapa yang menjadi pemeran utama wanita?"Tanya Orochimaru dengan _**video call**_

"Hinata Hyuuga, Orochimaru _**sensei**_.."Jelas Anko

"Lalu, Kabuto?"

"Pemeran utama pria adalah Naruto Namikaze.."Jawab Kabuto yang membuat Orochimaru menyeringai

"Sepertinya ini akan jauh lebih menarik ketimbang memberi pelajaran pada dua orang bodoh itu.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alloha! Mei kembali lagi dengan chappie terbaru ^^**_

_**Dan (lagi-lagi) minta maaf gegara pair utama belum ada berinteraksi lagi. Tapi di mohon sabaaar sebentar lagi, soalnya nanti bakalan penuh interaksi antara NaruHina di chappie depan.**_

_**Dan untuk dorama 'Electric Shock' itu emang sengaja ngambil fic orisinil cerita ini. Kan yang ini remake-nya ^^**_

_**Bagi yang penasaran bagaimana kisah 'Electric Shock' yang belum di remake, silahkan di klik pen name Mei dan bakalan nemu kok fic-nya :) *promosi sekalian* #geplaked**_

_**Biasa deeh~ ujung-ujungnya minta sedekah review. Nggak maksa kok, cuman seikhlasnya aja :)**_


	7. Electric Shock! chappie 5

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Di mana Orochimaru!"Bentak seorang wanita cantik dan tidak peduli dengan ucapan sang seketaris yang bilang Orochimaru sedang tidak ada di tempat

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini!"Seru wanita itu makin kesal lantaran orang yang paling tidak ingin di lihatnya ada di ruangan itu

"Hey, aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu Tsunade!"Seru pria itu tidak kalah kesalnya

Orochimaru yang sejak tadi memilih diam dan menjadi penonton yang baik, menggebrak mejanya dan membuat dua orang itu berhenti memercikkan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya.

"Duduk di sana, Tsunade"perintah Orochimaru sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelah Jiraya

"Di sebelah mesum itu? Lupakan saja"balasnya kesal

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau duduk di sebelahmu?"Ucap Jiraya yang membuat Orochimaru melepaskan _**deathglare-**_nya dan membuat Tsunade serta Jiraya diam yang setelah itu mereka menuruti perintah Orochimaru tadi

"Aku tahu apa tujuan kalian kemari dan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku.."

"Tapi~"ucap Tsunade tidak selesai lantaran Orochimaru memotong ucapan Tsunade

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalian berdua harus bekerja sama atau aku akan membuka kartu kalian pada publik"

Di ancam seperti itu, mau tidak mau Tsunade dan Jiraya pasrah. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu rahasia mereka dan sialnya si Orochimaru tahu rahasia mereka serta menggunakannya untuk mengancam mereka.

"Kalau kalian mau berperang, sebaiknya kalian berperang saat penghargaan **KSA (Konoha Sunny Award) **dan** KMA (Konoha Music Award)**.."Jelas Orochimaru yang membuat Tsunade dan Jiraya saling pandang serta melepaskan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya

"Aku yang pasti akan membawa pulang banyak penghargaan dari pada kau, Jiraya.."Seringai Tsunade

"Dalam mimpimu, Tsunade. Aku yang akan membawa pulang banyak penghargaan"balas Jiraya tidak kalah meremehkan

"Dan jika kalian ingin melanjutkan perang verbal kalian, sebaiknya keluar karena aku masih harus kerja.."Usir Orochimaru yang membuat Tsunade dan Jiraya mendengus kesal

"Dasar ular!"Ejek Jiraya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru

"Nah, karena kodok sudah pergi apa kau tidak berniat menyusulnya?"Tanya Orochimaru ke Tsunade yang secara tidak langsung mengusirnya

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru"maki Tsunade sebelum keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru

"Sudah tahu aku brengsek, kenapa masih mau berteman denganku?"Gumam Orochimaru sebelum memfokuskan diri untuk mengurus tempat-tempat mana saja yang di gunakan untuk syuting dorama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau!"Tunjuk Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan saat mereka tiba di lokasi syuting dorama

"Hinata, kau kenal dia?"Tanya Tenten yang menyadari aura-aura pekat menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Aduh, alamat Dark Hina ini.

"Dia yang kuceritakan tempo hari yang menabrakku dan malah mengomel tidak jelas.."Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto

"Dan aku juga sudah berulang kali minta maaf tapi kau tidak mau menerimanya.."Balas Naruto tidak kalah kesal

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup!"

"Lalu memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Dan pertengkaran dua sejoli ini membuat Tenten yang secara _**live**_ menontonnya tidak tahu harus melerai atau membiarkannya saja lantaran Hinata sudah benar-benar masuk mode Dark Hina. Tenten masih sayang nyawanya sendiri dan dia tidak berniat jadi musuh Hinata saat masuk mode Dark Hina.

"Tidak berguna!"Ucap Hinata yang sepertinya sudah selesai bertengkar dan menarik paksa Tenten untuk pergi dari tempat itu

"Kau itu yang tidak berguna, _**Evil Lavender**_.."

"Diam, _**Yellow Stone**_!"Seru Hinata dari jauh. Sepertinya dia masih mendengar Naruto yang mengatainya sebagai _**Evil Lavender**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa!? Aku tidak mau!"Jerit Hinata saat tahu bahwa lawan mainnya adalah pemuda orange yang mengesalkan itu yang kata Ino bernama Naruto Namikaze. Di tambah lagi dia harus berciuman dengannya. Hell no!

"Keputusannya sudah tidak bisa di rubah lagi, Hinata-chan.."Jelas Sakura yang mengira Hinata terlalu _**shock**_ karena mendapatkan peran utama. Padahal jika dia tahu apa penyebab yang sebenarnya, mungkin sekarang juga Sakura langsung menghajar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi.."Rengek Hinata

"Hinata, profesional.."Ucap Temari yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Benar, dia harus bersikap profesional dan menunjukkan pada ayahnya jika dia mampu bertanggung jawab dengan keputusannya untuk kebebasan yang di inginkannya

"Maafkan sikapku yang kekanakkan tadi.."Pinta Hinata akhirnya buka suara juga

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. "Kau pasti bisa, karena kami percaya padamu.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Rolling camera and action**_!"Teriak salah satu seorang kru, sementara Orochimaru melihat akting para pemeran dari layar TV

Hinata melihat ke arah jendela dan tanpa sadar dia berkata "ganteng"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APA HINATA!?"Teriak anggota F(x) serentak dan memasang wajah shock

"_**And cut!**_"Ucap Orochimaru yang membuat para member anggota F(x) menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya gosip bahwa Orochimaru suka menyiksa aktor tidaklah benar.

Atau.. Belum di lakukan.

"Istirahat lima menit, setelah itu kita lanjukan _**scene**_ selanjutnya.."Ucap Orochimaru yang setelah ucapannya itu para penata rias segera memperbaiki _**make-up**_ para member yang padahal kalau di lihat tidak ada yang berkurang karena ruangan kelas yang mereka jadikan tempat syuting menggunakan AC

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"grr! Demi apa aku harus akting dengannya!"gerutu Naruto yang membuat Gaara dan Neji menyeritkan kening

"kali ini apa lagi?"tanya Neji yang sepertinya mengabil inisiatif untuk bertanya

"kau ingat beberapa hari yang lalu aku terlambat ke pertemuan kita karena ada cewek yang mengamuk?"tanya Naruto yang di jawab dengan 'hn' oleh Neji dan Gaara. "dan aku beradu akting degannya karena dia menjadi pemeran utama"

Neji berhenti berjalan dan itu membuat Gaara yang beberapa langkah di depan Neji ikutan berhenti sementara Naruto yang tidak sadar akan hal itu terus saja berjalan dan mengomel tidak jelas.

"ada apa?"tanya Gaara yang yakin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini

"jadi maksudnya.. dia bermasalah dengan adikku?"tanya Neji yang di wajahnya sangat tersirat kekesalannya. Kalau tahu yang di jelek-jelekkan waktu itu adalah adiknya, mungkin Neji bakalan membantu Sasuke untuk mengejek Naruto

"oh, Hinata itu adikmu.."ucap Gaara cuek dan memilih untuk menyusul Naruto. Siapa tahu dia bisa melihat momen saat Naruto di ejek Sasuke dan Shikamaru karena mengomel sendiri seperti orang gila karena mereka (Neji dan Gaara) tidak berjalan di belakang Naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"baik, _**scene**_ selanjutnya.."seru salah seorang kru yang membuat Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Dan demi apapun, apa perlu dia harus bertingkah manis di depan pria sialan itu?

"_**action!**_"seru asisten sutradara

Neji mengkuti arah pandang Sasuke dan Gaara. Dan begitu tahu siapa yang di lihat kedua temannya itu, hatinya langsung kesal lantaran adik sepupunya yang tersayang sedang di pandangi seperti itu.

"Hime-_**chan**_.."panggil Neji yang sukses membuat seluruh orang yang berada di kelas terdiam, sementara Hnata mendatangi Neji dan memasag wajah penuh tanda tanya. "ada apa?"

"Aku laper nih, antarin ke cafetaria dong.."ucap Neji yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam serta bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Neji dengan Hinata

"Aku ikut.."ucap Naruto tanpa memedulikan hawa-hawa membunuh yang terpancar dari Sasuke dan Gaara sementara Neji menatapnya dengan tajam seolah _'lu mendingan disini aja sama__ Teme-__mu itu.._'

"ayo kita pergi.."ajak Hinata yang langsung di ikuti oleh Neji sementara Naruto tidak bisa mengikuti lantaran di tahan oleh Sakura karena ada hal yang harus di diskusikan

"_**cut!**_"seru Orochimaru,"kita lanjutkan ke _**scene**_ selanjutnya.."

Semua pemain pada _**shock**_ mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan belum makan siang dan Orochimaru dengan seenak jidat menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan scene selanjutnya.

Jangan-jangan gosip itu memang benar adanya lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto-kun..?"Panggil Hinata agak pelan, takut menganggu Naruto. Merasa dipanggil, dia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara mengeluarkan aura membunuh mereka yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas merinding ketakutan.

"Hinata, kok kamu balik lagi? Bukannya pergi sama Neji?"Tanya Naruto agak kaget

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami? Bukannya kau lapar?"Tanya Hinata heran yang membuat Naruto serba salah. Nggak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau tadi si Neji ngasih tatapan mengancam dan si Sasuke Teme dan Si muka tembok Gaara menghentikannya

"Dia harus disini karena dia seksi perencanaan.." Jelas Sakura yang membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berbohong karena Naruto pantang bohong.

"Tapi Saku-chan, apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Wajahnya kelihatan menderita banget.."Kata Hinata yang membuat Gaara dan Sasuke mempelototi Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto sadar juga kalo kedua sahabatnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh

"Hinata, aku tidak.."Ucap Naruto tidak selesai karena perutnya sudah berbunyi dengan keras yang membuat wajahnya memerah malu

"Tuh kan bener. Saku-chan, aku pinjem Naruto-kun dulu.."Kata Hinata dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk ikut dengannya

"_**cut!**_ Kita istirahat satu jam untuk makan siang.."ucap Orochimaru puas, sementara Hinata langsung menepis tangan Naruto dan buru-buru mengeluarkan _**hand handy **__**t**__**aiser**_ (A/N: maaf kalau salah tulis. Intinya pembersih tangan itu loh) dan segera memberikan gel itu pada tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja merasa terhina karena seolah-olah dirinya seperti memiliki sebuah penyakit yang mematikan.

"kau menghinaku?!"tanya Naruto jengkel

"entahlah, _**Yellow Stone**_.."jawab Hinata, err maksudnya Dark Hina

Naruto yang benar-benar di landa kekesalan langsung berkata "hey _**Evil Lavender**_, bagaimana jika kau kuberi tantangan?"

Para kru sudah sejak tadi membubarkan diri dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berada di lorong sekolah ini. Err.. kalau di tanyakan siapa saja beberapa orang itu, maka bisa di jawab hanya mereka berdua.

"taruhan uang?"tanya Dark Hina malas

Naruto menyeringai dan Dark Hina tidak ingat jika ucapannya terkesan lucu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu isi kepala si _**Yellow Stone**_ yang ada di depannya.

"bagaimana kita bertaruh jika di antara bisa membuat jatuh cinta satu sama lain?"

"hadiahnya?"

"aku punya Ferarri FF, kau?"

"Ferarri Enzo"jawab Dark Hina lalu menjentikkan jari, "dan batas waktunya sampai dorama ini selesai, bagaimana?"

"baik. Dan bersiaplah Enzo milikmu menjadi milikku.."

Hinata.. ehm, Dark Hina hanya menyeringai dan berkata "tidak, _**Yellow Stone**_. Ferarri FF milikmu yang menjadi milikku.."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan tanda serius dengan tantangan itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Orochimaru mendengarka semua percakapan mereka dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia memiliki ide untuk mengerjai dua pion dari Tsunade dan Jiraya itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holla, Mei balik lagi dengan chappie terbaru ^^**_

_**Orochimaru sensei, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi baik? *garuk tembok terdekat***_

_**Tapi, aku mendukung rencanamu untuk men**__**g**__**erjai NaruHina! :p**_

_**Err, nggak usah banyak bacot deh. Minta sumbangan reviewnya aja **___


	8. Electric Shock! Chappie 6

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dan..?"Tanya Ino antusias mendengar cerita Hinata tentang taruhannya dengan Naruto

"Ya begitulah. Intinya aku harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku untuk menang taruhan.."

"Aku mendukungmu Hinata. Aku juga sebal dengannya karena terlalu berisik. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu.."Komentar Sakura yang mendukung Hinata

"Mau kuberi tahu informasi tentangnya?"Tawar Temari yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada Temari dengan tatapan err.. Curiga.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentangnya?"Tanya Ino curiga

"Dia teman adikku sejak kecil dan karena itulah aku tahu tentang apa yang dia sukai serta apa yang tidak dia sukai.."Jelas Temari

"Hmm, begitu. Jadi kita hanya perlu menyusun rencana bagaimana si jabrik itu bertekuk lutut padamu bukan?"Tanya Tenten memastikan

"Benar"jawab Hinata

Ino yang sempat menghilang sejenak, datang-datang langsung membawakan setumpuk majalah _**mode**_ dan peralatan _**make-up**_.

"Ini untuk apa?"Tanya Tenten heran

"Tandai halaman-halaman mana saja yang cocok dengan selera si kuning itu. Dan aku akan menyesuaikannya dengan Hinata.."Terang Ino

Hmm.. Sepertinya seluruh anggota F(x) bersatu untuk menolong Hinata memenangkan taruhan Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokan paginya, Sakura berdandan seperti gadis era '90-an karena dia pergi ke sekolah. Dan tebak, Ino langsung menjerit ketakutan seolah-olah dia baru saja bertemu dengan mahluk dari planet lain.

"_**Forehead**_, kau sudah gila atau apa!?"Seru Ino tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depannya sekarang

"Ini penampilanku jika pergi ke sekolah. Aku malas berpenampilan mencolok sepertimu.."Terang Sakura malas-malasan, lalu heran karena melihat Ino mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. "_**Pig**_, kau kenapa menggunakan pakaian sekolahku?"

Dan sebelum Ino menjelaskan, Hinata dan Tenten muncul dari arah dapur serta mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sakura. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun dia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Sudah siap berangkat sekolah?"Tanya Temari yang tidak perlu di pertanyakan bajunya apakah sama dengan mereka. Jawabannya, ya.

"Temari, kenapa warna lambang bajumu berbeda dengan kami?"Tanya Hinata yang menyadari keanehan itu

"Oh ini.."Ucap Temari sambil menunjuk lambang sekolah yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata, "aku masuk kelas khusus. Kalian akan masuk kelas khusus setelah debut"

"Kenapa seperti itu? Pilih kasih sekali.."Gerutu Ino tidak terima dan hanya di jawab dengan senyuman oleh Temari

"Karena dia mempunyai pretasi di bidang ilmu bela diri. Sedangkan kita berempat baru bisa masuk setelah menjadi artis nanti.."Terang Tenten yang masih belum meredakan Ino yang cemburu

"Memangnya selama ini aku menjadi model tidak di hitung?"Gerutu Ino

"Sebenarnya kau bisa masuk. Tapi karena kau sering pindah-pindah sekolah, makanya kau baru bisa masuk setelah kita debut.."Terang Sakura yang membuat Ino mengembungkan pipinya

"Itu bukan salahku. Salahkan serigala-serigala yang selalu mengincarku.."Gerutunya

"Dan bersyukurlah kau satu sekolah serta satu kelas denganku karena tidak ada yang akan menganggumu.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Si nona galak ini pasti bakalan mengamuk jika dia di usik.."Jelas Ino yang membuat tangan Sakura melayang ke kepala Ino. "Sakit _**Forehead**_!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat kesal karena di bilang sebagai nona galak -walaupun memang kenyataanya- padahal Ino tahu Sakura tidak semengerikan itu.

"Err.. Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol di jalan"ucap Temari yang membuat mereka semua menyudahi sesi diskusi pagi dan berangkat ke sekolahan dengan _**Honda CR-V**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan ternyata, ada kejutan yang lain menanti mereka yaitu para member VIXX ternyata memilih untuk satu sekolah dengan member F(x). Ehm, sebenarnya di bilang memilih tidaklah tepat lantaran itu kan keputusan para petinggi Agency alias Tsunade dan Jiraya.

Di tambah lagi, sekolah kedua _**leader**_ band itu memang sejak awal satu sekolah meski mereka tidak saling kenal. Tapi, kemungkinan mereka berdua tidak pernah mendengar nama orang yang populer di THS (**Tokyo High School**) sepertinya sangat kecil lantaran mereka berdua juga masuk di dalam daftar, meski dalam bidang berbeda.

Dan mungkin ini adalah awal dari segala mimpi buruk Hinata selama di THS.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat pembagian kelas, Hinata terpisah dari Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Jika yang lain menempati XI-4, maka Hinata menempati XI-2. Dan menjadi mimpi buruk Hinata yang pertama lantaran saat memperkenalkan diri, Naruto yang baru pindah seminggu sebelum Hinata nyeletuk "ternyata kau mengejarku sampai kemari"

Dan detik itu juga, Hinata bersumpah setiap dekat dengan Naruto maka Dark Hina harus aktif serta membuatnya bertekuk lutut padanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Hinata?"Tanya Sakura yang sengaja mendatangi ke kelas Hinata. Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri karena ada Ino dan Tenten bersamanya.

"Buruk. Dan tebak, aku duduk sebangku dengan _**Yellow Stone**_.."

Ino menepuk pundak Hinata tanda prihatin, sementara Tenten memiliki ide dan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hinata, karena kau sebangku dengannya bukankah lebih mudah untuk kau mendekatinya? Dan kau semakin melengkapi informasi yang sudah kau miliki serta menjalankan strategi yang sudah di buat.."

"Tapi kita belum membuat strategi jika kau ingat"komentar Sakura yang membuat Tenten tersenyum penuh arti

"Nanti malam aku jelaskan rencananya. Di sini terlalu banyak telinga yang mendengarkan.."

Mereka bertiga tidak mau ambil pusing dengan strategi yang sudah di susun Tenten dan mulai makan bekal bento masing-masing. Temari tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka berempat lantaran dia harus mengurus beberapa hal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dobe, makanya otakmu itu bersihkan dari ramen biar bisa sekelas.."Ejek Sasuke saat Naruto mendatangi para member VIXX yang berada di kelas khusus

"Teme! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan bawa-bawa makanan kesukaanku saat mengejekku.."Omel Naruto yang sangat tidak terima jika makanan nasionalnya (-?-) di ejek

"Kudengar kau sekelas dengan adikku.."Ucap Neji yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Dia tidak menceritakan taruhan itu pada member VIXX yang lain, terutama Neji. Bisa-bisa dia di banting sama Neji kalau ketahuan.

"Begitulah. Bukannya dia bersekolah di SHS? Kenapa dia pindah kemari?"Tanya Naruto sekedar berbasa-basi, padahal dia tahu jika Hinata pindah demi mengejar dirinya.

Dan sayangnya tebakan Naruto yang kelewatan pedenya itu salah besar.

"Kudengar agency yang menaungi adikku yang memindahkannya kemari.."Jawab Neji

"Ooh begitu"jawab Naruto standar, meskipun di dalam hatinya sedikit kecewa kerena Hinata pindah bukan karena dirinya.

Eh? Kecewa? Tidak salah alamat tuh?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat Hinata berjalan menuju lokernya, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya serta melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"Tanya pemuda bersurai cokelat yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Kiba? Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu di sini. Oiya, mana Shino?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Kiba hanya merengut saat mendengar Hinata menanyakan Shino.

"Oh ayolah Hinata, nikmati saja orang yang ada di depanmu. Si pecinta serangga itu paling-paling berada di lab biologi.."Gerutu Kiba yang membuat Hinata tertawa kecil

"Haha.. Maaf Kiba-kun. Aku kan hanya penasaran"

"Jangan dengarkan si pencinta anjing itu.."Bisik seorang pemuda dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang

"Sh-Shino?"Tanya Hinata agak terbata sementara Kiba berusaha melepaskan Hinata dari pelukan Shino

"Dasar pencinta serangga mesum! Baru juga bertemu, sudah main peluk.."Omel Kiba dan menarik Hinata ke pelukannya

Shino yang melihat hal itu malah membalik pertanyaan Kiba. "Lalu kau apa kalau aku mesum? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

Kiba langsung salah tingkah, sementara Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Meski nyentrik dan konyol, mereka satu-satunya yang masih tetap mau berteman dengan Hinata setelah mengetahui Hinata memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Hey, ceritakan padaku tentang sekolahan ini.."Pinta Hinata dan menggandeng Shino dan Kiba bersamaan. Kiba hanya nyengir, sementara Shino yang biasanya pelit berekpresi kali ini tersenyum. Terakhir kali mereka bisa bersama seperti sekarang saat SD, sebelum mereka berdua menjadi artis.

Dan tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Naruto sejak awal melihat seluruh kejadian itu. Naruto mencengram baju seragamnya lantaran detak jantungnya tidak beraturan dan nafasnya memburu, padahal dia tidak melakukan aktifitas yang berat seperti berlari.

"_**Damn**_! Lihat saja _**Evil Lavender**_, kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku tidak lama lagi.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura dan Ino tertawa sekencang-kencangnya saat mendapatkan rekaman di mana Naruto harus mengulagi peran yang di lakoninya selama beberapa kali. Sebenarnya sih mereka tidak boleh memintanya, tapi dengan jurus tatapan memelas Ino dan Hinata, akhirnya mereka bisa mendapatkannya.

"Yang menjalankan taruhan Hinata, kenapa kalian yang bersemangat?"Tanya Temari tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura dan Ino tertawa sangat keras sementara dia, Tenten dan Hinata tertawa tidak sekeras mereka berdua

"Tentu saja aku bersemangat untuk mengerjai serigala itu. Tidak, serigala terlalu bagus untuknya. Rubah bagaimana?"Komentar Ino yang membuat Temari geleng-geleng kepala

Tenten yang sejak tadi lebih memilih memainkan minumannya, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Jika dia rubah, maka Hinata adalah rubah betinanya.."

"Maksudmu aku seperti Kyuubi, begitu?"Tanya Hinata

"Jika di perhatikan, kau memang punya bakat menjadi Kyuubi sih.."Ucap Sakura yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Ya iyalah bisa di kendalikan, kan dia mem-_**pause**_ video 'cacat' itu.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Tenten dengan intens yang membuatnya berhenti memainkan minumannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Jelaskan rencanamu pada kami sekarang.."

Tenten hanya menyeringai, sementara Sakura dan Ino memasang telinga baik-baik. Sementara Temari? Terpaksa ikut-ikutan menjadi pendengar yang baik karena tidak tahu permasalahannya.

"Karena kau sudah duduk sebangku dengannya, buatlah dia mengira seolah-olah kau mengejarnya.."Ucap Tenten membuka pembicaraan

"Tapi bukankah itu malah membuat Hinata kalah?"Protes Sakura

"Hey, aku belum selesai berbicara.."Gerutu Tenten, lalu memandang Hinata yang diam. "Dan saat dia mengira kau sudah ada di genggamannya, patahkan semua harapannya dengan mengatakan 'maaf, aku sebenarnya menyukai bla bla. Apa kau mau membantuku mendapatkannya?' Atau kau bisa mencoba 'sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai pacar'.."

Sakura, Ino dan Temari bertepuk tangan begitu mendengarkan rencana Tenten. Ternyata, di balik penambilan yang _**boy's**_ banget tersimpan pemikir strategi cinta yang hebat.

"Aku tidak menyangka _**rapper **_kita ternyata sangat hebat dalam hal seperti ini.."Komentar Sakura geleng-geleng kepala

"_**Amerika teach me everything, dude..**_"

Hinata menyeringai mendengar komentar Tenten dan berkata "jadi misi utamaku adalah membuatnya berpikir jika aku jatuh hati dengannya sebelum menghancurkannya.."

Demi apa Hinata jadi begini? Demi apa?!

Masa sih demi _**Ferarri FF**_?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mei balik lagi ^^**_

_**Ehm, bagaimana NaruHinanya? Kurang greget? Kurang bumbu atau kurang asin? #ini masakan atau apaan sih pertanyaan si atuhor *plakked***_

_**Silahkan masukkan semua keluh kesah kalian di kotak bernama review. Masih luas kok tempat itu untuk menampung semua uneg-unegnya tentang fic ini ^^**_

_**See you in next chappie :)**_


	9. Electric Shock! Chappie 7

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini mereka _**recording**_ untuk debut mereka sekaligus untuk **OST** (**Original Sound Track**) untuk dorama '_**Electric Shock**_'.

"Siap?"Tanya Anko yang merupakan manajer _**GB**_ F(x)

"Ya"jawab mereka serentak

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka semua saling bertatapan dan mengangguk untuk mulai bersama-sama.

_**Electric (Electric Shock) E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock**_

Ino segera mengambil alih vocal dan mulai bernyanyi.

_**The electric shocks are flowing down my body**_

_**About to faint, risky, electrifying**_

Dan giliran Hinata sekarang yang mengambil alih setelah Ino selesai dengan bagiannya.

_**It's enough, your love is too much for me**_

_**I know you violently value me**_

Giliran Tenten yang menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**Like a black hold (yeah) I get sucked in (haha)**_

_**I can't see the end (yeah) I fall, boom (oh)**_

Temari mengerti kode yang di berikan Tenten dan melanjutkan lagunya.

_**Where am I? (yeah) Ding dong ding dong**_

_**Who am I? (a-ha) My head is spinning**_

Sakura menunggu tempo yang tepat sebelum dia mulai menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**The beat is getting faster**_

_**It's beating louder more and more**_

_**I've already gone past the limit**_

_**I'm in shock, e-electric shock**_

Mereka menyanyi secara serentak setelah Sakura menyelesaikan bagiannya.

_**Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)**_

_**Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock**_

_**Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)**_

_**Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock**_

Sakura dan Temari berpandangan dan memulai bernyanyi saat begian mereka di mulai.

_**Set the voltage, love me**_

Temari tersenyum dan sepertinya dia mulai menikmati _**recording **_ini.

_**Don't shock me without any notice**_

_**Don't crash into me but slightly avoid me**_

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**Protect me from this sudden changing world**_

Hinata tahu bahwa sekarang bagiannya dan menatap Ino yang menjadi _**baking vocal-**_nya untuk bagiannya.

_**Doctor (yeah) What is this? (haha)**_

_**I'm out of breath (yeah) and I have a fever (oh)**_

Tenten tahu bahwa sekarang bagiannya karena Ino sudah menatapnya dan memberi sinyal untuk segera melanjutkan bagian Hinata tadi.

_**I can't speak (yeah) in my ears are ding dong ding dong**_

_**My eyes are blinded (a-ha) My head is spinning**_

Setelah sejak tadi hanya jadi baking vocal, kini giliran Ino yang menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**The beat is getting faster**_

_**It's beating louder more and more**_

_**I've already gone past the limit**_

_**I'm in shock, e-electric shock**_

Dan setelah itu, tanpa di komando mereka berlima menyanyikan secara serempak karena memang pada bagian ini mereka menyanyikan secara bersama-sama.

_**Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)**_

_**Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock**_

_**Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)**_

_**Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock**_

Dan Temari menyanyikan bagiannya yang paling susah. Selama training dia paling sering melakukan kesalahan di bagian ini.

_**Electric Electric Electric Shock**_

Dan sama saja seperti Temari, Ino juga mengalami kesulitan dengan bagiannya yang satu ini. Sepertinya lagu pada bagian ini menguji seberapa baik kerja sama mereka.

_**This energy takes up everything of me**_

Sakura tahu jika dia salah di bagian ini maka hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini sia-sia saja karena menggambarkan jika dia tidak bisa menjadi _**leader **_yang baik sekaligus bekerja sama dengan para member yang lain.

_**In your eyes are strong laser lasers**_

Mungkin diantara yang lain, dialah yang tidak kesusahan untuk bagian ini. Tapi Tenten tidak mau sombong karena dia sudah belajar, kesombongannya membuat para member lain harus merasakan hukuman karena dia terlambat 0,01 detik menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**Deep in my heart, the synergy is amplifying**_

Dia mungkin jadi penutup. Tapi penutup itu adalah bagian yang terpenting dan Hinata mengerti akan hal itu. Dia tahu tanpa penutup, tidak ada namanya pembukaan.

_**It's endless, your gauge gauge**_

_**The beat is getting faster**_

_**It's beating louder more and more**_

Tapi sebenarnya Hinata, kau bukan benar-benar penutup. Karena seorang _**leader **_yang memulai, maka dia jugalah yang harus menutupnya karena itulah tanggung jawabnya.

_**I've already gone past the limit**_

_**I'm in shock, e-electric shock**_

Tidak, itu bukanlah _**motto**_ kita. Kita selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Dan bukan hanya kau yang memulainya, Sakura tapi kami juga. Kita harus mengakhirinya bersama karena kita memulainya bersama-sama juga.

_**Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)**_

_**Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anko menyambut mereka dengan tepuk tangan saat mereka semua masuk ke ruang kontrol.

"Kalian semua hebat. Hanya sekali _**take**_ dan hasilnya sudah maksimal. Tidak sia-sia kalian di hukum olehku selama ini.."Puji Anko

"Jadi, apakah kami boleh mendapatkan libur selama sehari?"Canda Hinata yang membuat semua member tertawa

"Tidak. Setelah ini kalian harus syuting dorama.."Jawab Anko tegas yang membuat semua member F(x) pura-pura pasang wajah kecewa yang Anko kira benar-benar kecewa.

Dan karena tidak tega, Anko segera mengambil hp miliknya dan menelepon sutradara Dorama. Benar sekali tebakkan anda, sang sutradara adalah Orochimaru. Setelah membujuk dengan segala cara, bahkan sampai merengek seperti anak kecil yang membuat mereka _**sweatdrop**_ akhirnya Anko memutuskan panggilan.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja, mengerti?"Ucap Anko yang di sambut dengan wajah berbinar dari semua member

"Kau memang dewa kami, Anko-sensei!"Seru mereka dan memeluk Anko hingga sesak nafas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan tempat pertama kali yang di tuju setelah mereka rekaman adalah supermarket. Benar, kalian tidak salah baca kok. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk berpesta merayakan kesuksesan mereka untuk menyanyikan lagu _**Electric Shock**_ tanpa perlu _**take**_ lagi.

"Jadi malam ini memakan menu gaya _**western**_. Setuju?"Tanya Tenten yang mengikat rambutnya dengan model _**pony tail**_.

Hee? _**Pony tail**_? Masa sih rambut pendeknya bisa tumbuh dalam waktu semalam?

"Tenten, kau itu selalu sukses membuat kami terkejut.."Ucap Ino saat mereka ada di stand daging. Sementara Hinata, Temari dan Sakura pergi ke bagian stand buah.

"Haha.. Terkejut karena rambutku yang sebenarnya sepanjang punyamu?"

"Bukan terkejut lagi, tapi rasanya aku bermimpi melihat rambut panjangmu itu.."

Tenten hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Ino dan segera mengambil daging ayam, sapi dan ikan salmon yang tentu saja dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Oiya, lalu kenapa kau tahan menggunakan _**wig**_ rambut pendek selama seharian? Apa kau tidak gerah?"

Tenten hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Teman-teman di Amerika yang tahu bahwa dia memiliki rambut asli yang panjang hanya Jean dan Pierre.

"Terkadang, kau harus punya suatu rahasia yang harus di jaga agar membuat hidupmu menarik"

Ino mendengarnya hanya menyeritkan kening. Rahasia? Rahasia apa sebenarnya yang di sembunyikan Tenten sehingga rambutnya harus selalu di samarkan dengan _**wig**_?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Diantara semua anggota VIXX, mungkin Naruto yang terlihat paling aneh. Bukan karena penampilannya looh, tapi karena hari ini syuting dorama di liburkan.

Loo, bukannya harusnya senang?

Jika orang normal sih harusnya senang, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah bersusah payah mengambiskan ramen jumbo sebanyak dua mangkok hanya untuk mengerjai Hinata saat adegan ciuman nanti.

Tapi masalahnya, bagi member lain kekesalan Naruto itu malah di kira sebagai bentuk kekecewaan karena tidak jadi berciuman dengan Hinata.

"Dobe, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau mau cepat tua?"

"Diam kau Teme"

"Sudahlah Naruto, masih ada hari esok untuk melakukan adegan 'itu'.."Hibur Gaara yang sebenarnya malah membuat masalah makin runyam karena Neji masih tidak terima jika Hinata harus memberikan ciuman pertamanya -menurut Neji- pada mahluk seberisik Naruto. Bukannya tidak suka jika sahabatnya yang melakukan itu, cuma takutnya nanti Hinata ketularan cerewet seperti Naruto.

Sepertinya pikiran Neji absurd banget deh kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata. Mana Neji si jenius?

"Dan kuharap kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya atau aku yang akan memberimu pelajaran.."Ancam Neji yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

Oke lupakan saja hari ini. Kalau hari ini syuting, mungkin Hinata bakalan mengamuk karena bibirnya berasa kuah ramen serta isi-isi ramen yang 'nyeleneh' dan membuat Naruto berakhir di UGD karena Neji.

Tapi, rasanya mencium orang yang belum pernah ciuman itu seperti apa ya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yang sabar ya Hinata"komentar Sakura

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya"komentar Ino

"Bayangkan saja wajah orang di depanmu itu adalah orang yang kau sukai kalau kau tidak mau memandang wajahnya"komentar Temari

"Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua.."Ucap Hinata tulus dan memberikan seulas senyum

Ino menyiku Tenten yang sejak tadi tidak berkomentar yang membuat Tenten meringis.

"Ada apa sih?"Gerutu Tenten

"Kau tidak peduli dengan temanmu yang akan melakukan adegan yang di bencinya?"Tanya Ino tidak percaya

Tenten hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Saranku, makan yang manis-manis sebelum kau melakukan itu. Cherry mungkin boleh juga.."

Temari mendengar usul Tenten langsung menjitak kepala Tenten yang membuat gadis toboy itu meringis kesakitan.

"Yaak! Kau pikir dia gadis Amerika?"

"Kalian itu yang aneh!"Gerutu Tenten dan mengusap kepalanya yang berharga. "Bukannya bagus ada adegan itu di dorama? Dan itu malah membuat Hinata semakin dekat dengan kemenangan taruhannya dengan si rubah bodoh itu. Bagaimana sih kalian ini, masa lupa?"

Dan mereka berempat koor mengucapkan 'ooh gitu'. Tenten hanya _**sweatdrop**_ melihat reaksi keempat temannya seperti itu.

Yang benar saja, masa yang susun strategi si Tenten padahal yang taruhan Hinata? Nanti kalau memenangkan taruhan ini, Hinata harus memberikan _**Ferarri FF**_ itu pada Tenten sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menuruti saran Tenten yang makan manis-manis untuk membuat bibirnya berasa manis. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada buah jeruk. Sebenarnya jeruk itu kan tidak manis sepenuhnya karena ada rasa kecut. Tapi buah itu adalah buah kesukaan si rubah bodoh itu.

Serta demi lebih memperdalam kesan '_**orange kiss**_' nanti, Hinata menggunakan _**lip blam**_ rasa jeruk. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang seperti toko _**make up**_ berjalan yang dengan senang hati memberikan _**lip blam**_ rasa jeruk demi memuluskan langkah Hinata.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir nanti, _**Yellow Stone**_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kyaa! Kenapa ide mentok sampai sini?! *guling-guling di tempat tidur***_

_**Maafin Mei yang (lagi-lagi) tidak membuat Hinata dan Naruto berinteraksi. Tunggu chappie depan ya, pas syuting dorama yang ada kissunya. *blushing membayangkan NaruHina melakukan itu***_

_**Maafin Mei juga yang masukin lirik lagu ke fic ini. Tapi sumpah, Mei masukin itu cuma biar lebih greget aja. Dan untuk penempatan siapa yang nyanyi itu, Mei cuman asal taroh. Jadi kalo K-popers yang baca dan nemuin salah penempatan penyanyi, mohon di maafkan.**_

_**Dan (lagi-lagi) seperti biasa minta keikhlasannya untuk menyumbangkan segala keluh kesahnya tentang chappie ini. Masih sangaaat luas kok tempat bernama review. See you in next chappie :)**_


	10. Electric Shock! chappie 8

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah Hinata. Tenang, ini bukan salah setting atau alurnya di percepat jadi beberapa tahun kemudian. Ini adegan untuk dorama yang di garap sutradara Orochimaru.

"Naruto.."Panggil Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Hinata. Naruto menatap mata Hinata untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang hal ini

"Naru~"ucap Hinata tidak selesai karena Naruto memotong perkataanya

"Hinata, ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan.." Kata Naruto dengan wajah serius, yang membuat Hinata menelan ludah dan perkataannya yang sudah diujung lidahnya.

"A-apa?"Tanya Hinata terbata

"Sepertinya perkataanmu waktu itu benar.."Ucap Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Hinata. "Sepertinya kau sukses membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu dan membuatku menjadi milikmu. Jadi Hinata, apakah kita bisa~"ucapan Naruto tidak selesai karena Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto yang membuatnya menjatuhkan barang belanjaan yang dia pengang

"Maka kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku.." Kata Hinata dan menyinggungkan senyum '_**electric shock**_' miliknya

Naruto yang masih terpana dengan ciuman singkat Hinata tadi, langsung menatap Hinata dan menyinggungkan senyuman '_sejuta volt_' miliknya. Dan tatapannya sedikit nakal.

"Hina, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku.."Kata Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Hinata serta mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ciuman pertamaku"

Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto karena bibir mereka saling bertautan dan Hinata menutup matanya.

"_**cut!**_"teriak Orochimaru kesal karena tidak mendapatkan feel yang dia inginkan. "kita ulang lagi scene 256"

"a-apa? Tapi ini sudah yang ke sembilan kalinya.."protes Naruto terbata

"matamu tidak memancarkan kesungguhan! Pokoknya kita akan mengulang _**scene**_ ini sampai kau bisa bersungguh-sungguh.."ucap Orochimaru yang membuat Naruto pucat pasi. Bagaimana tidak, jika Neji sudah mengancam dengan tinjunya dari jauh.

Sementara Hinata? Dalam hatinya dia benar-benar kesal karena harus mengulang adegan yang sama selama tiga jam. Jika tidak ingat strategi yang sudah di susun Tenten, mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah mempraktekkan ilmu bela diri yang di ajarkan Temari yaitu membanting Naruto ke tanah.

"kita ulang lagi _**scene**_ 256 lima menit lagi!"seru asisten Orochimaru

'_kali ini aku harus berhasil atau aku akan di bunuh oleh Neji setelah syuting ini selesai.._'gumam Naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"gugup ya Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata yang berusaha berakting ramah tamah pada Naruto. Padahal di dalam hati, Hinata tidak sudi memaggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'kun'.

"kau jangan besar kepala karena kau tidak di tegur oleh sutradara.."omel Naruto yang hanya di jawab Hinata dengan senyuman (terpaksa) yang tentu saja Naruto tidak mempedulikannya

"atau.. kau sengaja melakukannya karena sudah jatu hati padaku?"pancing Hinata

Dan pancingannya di sambut oleh Naruto. Naruto yang kesal mendengar Hinata menyangka dirinya sudah jatuh cinta dengannya segera memandang Hinata dengan wajah yang benar-benar dekat.

"itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu, nona.."

Hinata hanya membalas ucapan Naruto itu dengan senyuman sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangannya untuk merapikan _**make up**_ dan rambutnya.

"kita lihat saja nanti, _**Yellow Stone**_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..buatlah dia seolah-olah mengira jika kau sudah jatuh cinta dengannya**_

"_**rolling camera and action!**_"

"Hinata, ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan.." Kata Naruto dengan wajah serius, yang membuat Hinata menelan ludah dan perkataannya yang sudah diujung lidahnya. Tatapan mata Naruto benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat serius dengan perkataanya dan tatapannya langsung menuju mata Hinata.

_**Shapphire Blue**_ bertemu _**Amethyst**_.

'_matanya ternyata indah juga.._'gumam Naruto dalam hati

"A-apa?"

"Sepertinya perkataanmu waktu itu benar.."Ucap Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Hinata. "Sepertinya kau sukses membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu dan membuatku menjadi milikmu. Jadi Hinata, apakah kita bisa~"ucapan Naruto tidak selesai karena Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto yang membuatnya menjatuhkan barang belanjaan yang dia pengang.

'_rasa jeruk.. manis dan asam menjadi satu_'

"Maka kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku.." Kata Hinata dan menyinggungkan senyum '_**electric shock**_' miliknya

'_dan senyumannya ternyata sangat menawan_'

Naruto yang masih terpana dengan ciuman singkat Hinata tadi, langsung menatap Hinata dan menyinggungkan senyuman '_sejuta volt_' miliknya. Dan tatapannya sedikit nakal.

"Hina, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku.."Kata Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Hinata serta mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ciuman pertamaku"

Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto karena bibir mereka saling bertautan dan Hinata menutup matanya. Naruto juga menutup matanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto benar-benar menikmati ciuman itu.

"_**and cut!**_"teriak Orochimaru dengan wajah puas. Setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan gambar yang bagus. Dan dia ingin mengetahui siapa yang memenangkan taruhan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dengan tidak rela melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata. Tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama melakukannya bukan?

"baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah bekerja keras besok kita tidak usah syuting.."ungkap Orochimaru yang membuat semua orang bersorak bahagia

Hinata hanya tersenyum senang dan memengang bibirnya, (pura-pura) memikirkan sesuatu. Dan pose Hinata itu malah membuat Naruto teringat adegan tadi serta tanpa sadar dia menelan air liurnya.

"haa~ berarti besok giliranku belanja dong.."gerutu Hinata (pura-pura) bete, "mana semuanya punya rencana besok dan semua bahan makanan di rumah habis.."

"kenapa kau tidak suruh pembantumu saja?"tanya Naruto yang lebih ramah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Biasanya kan dia kalau tidak berteriak kesal yaa memasang wajah bete.

'_Kena kau, Naruto_'

"pembantu? Kami kan tinggal di _**Dorm**_. Kalian sih enak karena cowok jadi di sediakan pembantu di _**Dorm**_, kami kan cewek jadi harus mengurus semuanya sendiri.."

Naruto hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Dan karena tidak tega melihat Hinata yang (pura-pura) memasang wajah kebingungan, Naruto akhirnya buka suara.

"besok aku punya waktu kosong. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu belanja.."

"benarkah?"tanya Hinata (pura-pura) memasang raut wajah bahagia

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan _**smart phone**_ miliknya. "kau punya line?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kita tukaran ID"

Dan setelah bertukar ID, mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum Hinata pamit karena sudah di telepon oleh Sakura. Saat sudah jauh dari Naruto, Hinata mengeluarkan _**smart phone**_ miliknya dan menyeringai saat melihat kontaknya sudah ada tertera nama Naruto.

'_ini baru awal dari semua kisah, Naruto-kun.._'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura, Ino dan Temari tidak berhenti berdecak kagum saat Hinata menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian Naruto setelah adegan ciuman yang terakhir. Sementara yang penyusun strategi malah asik memakan kudapan yang berbahan dasar pisang yang di goreng dan terkenal di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara.

"lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"tanya Ino _**exited**_

"besok aku akan pergi berbelanja dengannya. Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Temari menggerlingkan matanya pada Tenten. Merasa di perhatikan, Tenten menyudahi acara memakan camilannya.

"undang dia ke apartemen dan katakan kita semua tidak ada di sini.."

"tapi kita tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.."protes Sakura

"ini sudah abad 21. Manfaatkanlah teknologi, seperti itu misalnya.."jelas Tenten sambil menunjukkan kamera _**CCTV**_

"tapi kita kan tidak tahu cara melihat rekaman _**CCTV**_ dengan aplikasi apa.."gerutu Temari

Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dan mengambil tab miliknya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Tenten menyerahkannya pada Hinata karena dia adalah orang yang paling terdekat dalam jangkauannya.

"Tenten, kau masih menjadi _**hacker**_?"tanya Hinata tidak percaya

"tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak sampai masuk lima orang _**hacker**_ yang paling di cari oleh **CSI** kok.."tawa Tenten yang membuat Sakura dan Ino merinding. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak rahasia lagi yang di simpan oleh Tenten?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alloha ~ Mei balik lagi dengan chappie terbaru ^^**_

_**Niatnya sih publish akhir bulan saja, tapi karena sudah ada yang nagihin sampai ke fb, ya sudralah~**_

_**Sudah kan NaruHina berinteraksi? Masih kurang apa lagi? Kurang manis, asem atau asin? *lu pikir masakan apa pakai nanya-nanya manis asem?* #plakked**_

_**Boleh kan Mei minta reviewnya untuk chapter ini? Boleh ya.. yaa.. yaaa.. **___


	11. Electric Shock! chappie 9

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para member VIXX tentu saja heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang kelewatan 'tidak' normal. Benar, ini bukan mengada-ada karena biasanya Naruto ribut tidak jelas ataupun terlihat bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Lha ini, boro-boro bertengkar, yang ada Naruto malah senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Kalau mereka semua tidak bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak lama, mungkin mereka sudah mengirim Naruto ke rumah sakit jiwa karena menganggap Naruto gila.

Tapi~ jangan-jangan memang Naruto sudah gila..

"hey Naruto, kau kenapa?"tanya Shikamaru yang berinisiatif bertanya, sementara yang lainnya sepertinya lebih ingin menjadi pengamat Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak' normal

"tidak apa-apa kok.."jawab Naruto sambil nyegir dan itu cukup membuat Shikamaru merinding. Oke, jika di depan Naruto ada ramen mungkin masih bisa di maklumi. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang sedang membayangkan ramen?

"kau membayangkan makan ramen jumbo ya?"tebak Shikamaru yang di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto

"kau baru mendapatkan lotre?"tanya Gaara yang akhirnya buka suara, namun sayangnya di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto

"kau baru dapat hadiah?"tanya Neji yang di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto dan jangan lupakan cengiran yang masih menghiasi wajah Naruto

"kau baru saja di putuskan pacarmu?"ceteluk Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memang sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan asal, berharap Naruto berteriak kesal dan kembali normal lagi.

Tapi sayangnya harapan Sasuke meleset.

"Sasu-Teme, sejak kapan aku punya pacar? Calon pacar mungkin.."jelas Naruto sambil nyengir dan Sasuke bersumpah ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat lantaran melihat tatapan Naruto yang seperti sedang _**fall in love.**_

Coba katakan, sejak kapan seorang _**cassanova **_macam Naruto menampilkan ekpresi seperti anak ABG yang baru pertama kali mengenal cinta?

Err.. apa mungkin sekarang?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Demi keropi yang mau di sembelih (-?-) buat kurban hari raya nanti, keesokkan harinya Naruto bukannya makin normal, namun tingkahnya makin tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah seorang Naruto. Bayangkan, Naruto yang menjadi orang terakhir yang bangun dari lautan mimpinya, hari ini menjadi orang yang pertama bangun tidur. Dan yang lebih _**absurd **_lagi, Naruto membuatkan sarapan buat para member dengan stok ramen kesayangannya. Kapan-kapan Naruto mau membagi ramennya pada orang lain?

"Naruto, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ya iyalah khawatir, kan dia takut karena dia keseringan mengejek Naruto makanya Naruto berubah menjadi gila

"tidak Teme. Aku baik-baik saja.."ucap Naruto dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, "aku pergi dulu ya. Tidak perlu menungguku untuk makan malam.."

Setelah kepergian Naruto, para member yang lain saling pandang dan mereka menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui sesuatu. Dan itu adalah.. mereka mengikuti Naruto hari ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf menunggu lama.."ucap Hinata dengan nafas panjang pendek karena dia berlari menghampiri Hinata

"tidak apa-apa kok.."ucap Naruto dan membukakan pintu mobil serta mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil

Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, para member F(x) yang lain mengawasi Hinata dan diam-diam mengikuti mobil NaruHina. Sepertinya hari ini yang menjadi mata-mata pasangan NaruHina bukan hanya para member VIXX.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata melihat daftar belanjaan sementara Naruto yang mendorong troli belanjaan. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, para member F(x) mengawasi dan tentu saja dengan penyamaran sekedarnya tanpa terkecuali Tenten yang memperlihatkan rambut aslinya yang panjang sebagai penyamaran terbaiknya.

"_**guys**_, sepertinya kedatangan tamu yang tidak di harapkan.."jelas Tenten yang melihat monitor tab miliknya yang berhasil membajak _**CCTV**_ pusat perbelanjaan

"kami melihatnya.."ucap Temari yang mewakilkan yang lain karena dia melihat adiknya dan teman-temannya yang merupakan member VIXX

"jadi bagaimana?"tanya Sakura cemas

"alihkan perhatian mereka.."perintah Tenten, lalu melirik Temari. "kau pergi ke tempat adikmu duluan. Aku memberikan pengarahan lewat _**earphone**_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gaara?"panggil Temari yang membuat Gaara dkk mengalihkan pandangan dari NaruHina

"_**nee-chan**_?"tanya Gaara heran yang membuat Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji melogo tidak percaya. Masa sih Gaara dan Temari sodaraan? Tapi kok tidak mirip?

"kau belanja apa kemari?"tanya Temari yang (pura-pura) memasang wajah heran karena Gaara dkk tidak membawa satupun barang yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berbelanja

"hanya melihat-lihat saja.."jawab Gaara sekedarnya

Sasuke yang menyadari jika mereka sudah kehilangan jejak, mohon pamit dengan alasan pergi ke toilet. Namun jangan lupakan Tenten yang memiliki 'mata tambahan' yang tahu jika Sasuke berbohong karena dari layar tab miliknya, Tenten bisa melihat Sasuke menyusuri tempat NaruHina terakahir kali terlihat.

"_Sakura, kau segera pergi ke tempat si itik dan tabrak dia serta tumpahkan minumanmu ke bajunya.._"perintah Tenten dari _**earphone**_ miliknya. Dia sudah memperkirakan gerakan Sasuke sehingga sejak Sasuke pamit, Tenten sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di spot terakhir kali NaruHina terlihat.

"Tenten, bagaimana dengan Temari? Dia tidak mungkin bisa menahan tiga orang sekaligus.."tanya Ino yang membaut Tenten memijit pelipisnya

"tunggu salah satu dari mereka bergerak, maka kau yang harus membantunya.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke yang menyadari jika sudah kehilangan jejak NaruHina, berusaha menyisir tempat lain yang mungkin di datangi oleh mereka. Sementara Sakura yang sudah sejak tadi _**stand by **_di posisinya –yang tentu saja atas arahan Tenten– berjalan menuju Sasuke dan tangannya memegang segelas _**hot chocolate**_.

Dan seperti arahan Tenten tadi, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah..

"ma-maaf. A-aku tidak sengaja.."ucap Sakura (pura-pura) terbata dan merasa bersalah

"kau ini.."desis Sasuke kesal, "kalau jalan di pakai matamu itu.."

"ma-maaf.."ucap Sakura (pura-pura) ketakutan. "ba-bagaimana jika aku mengganti pakaianmu?"

"tidak perlu.."jawab Sasuke cuek dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri

'_**ugh, aku tidak mau mengagalkan rencana Hinata..**_'gumam Sakura dan dengan nekad dia berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya

"hei, lepaskan aku!"seru Sasuke kesal karena dia 'agak' anti di sentuh dengan cewek

"a-aku merasa bersalah jika tidak mengganti pakaianmu karena kesalahanku.."ucap Sakura dan membawa Sasuke ke sebuah butik pakaian khusus pria

Oke, penyamaran Sakura dengan pakaian '90-an miliknya berhasil dan misinya untuk menjauhkan para member VIXX dari Hinata juga sukses. Yah~ meskipun uang tabungannya yang harus jadi korban untuk kesuksesan rencana ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kali ini Gaara yang pamit pergi dari hadapan kakaknya karena alasan ada telepon dari Kankuro. Temari tahu jika Gaara berbohong, tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Gaara agar tidak memancing kecurigaan ketiganya.

"oiya Neji, kudengar Hinata itu adikmu. Apa itu benar?"tanya Temari basa-basi

"kurasa semua orang pasti sudah tahu.."jawabnya datar

"aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja. soalnya kalian tidak terlihat mirip sebagai saudara.."jelas Temari

Sementara Tenten sudah menyuruh Ino pergi menyusul Gaara. Tidak perlu menabrakkan diri seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Cukup biarkan pesona Ino berkerja pada pria-pria yang tidak kuat iman dan Ino bisa berpura-pura berlari ke Gaara untuk meminta pertolongan dari penguntit.

Oh Tenten, _**you are really mad genius**_!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya Ino paling tidak suka namanya memancing perhatian para serigala, tapi jika ini dapat menyukseskan rencana Hinata tidak apalah. Dan jika dia di pasangkan dengan Gaara sepertinya tidak buruk juga, meskipun wajahnya memang mirip ikon negeri tirai bambu sih.

'_**nah, itu dia..**_'gumam Ino dan tersenyum senang

Ino tahu jika ada beberapa pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan mereka merupakan para serigala yang terobsesi dengannya sejak SMP. Ino tahu itu karena sudah puluhan kali 'hampir' di mangsa oleh mereka.

Dan Ino berjalan biasa, berusaha menjauh. Namun semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat sampai akhirnya dia berlari menuju Gaara. Kalau bagian ini sih tanpa perlu latihan Ino sudah tahu bagaimana caranya karena sudah terbiasa, lebih tepatnya terpaksa terbiasa.

"to-tolong aku.."ucap Ino yang (pura-pura) memasang wajah ketakutan dan mata berkaca-kaca

Sementara Gaara? Menyeritkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu ada seorang gadis yang memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

"hey, aku tidak kenal kau.."ucap Gaara datar dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ino, namun batal lantaran beberapa pemuda di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

Gaara yang memang sudah lama menjadi anak 'baik-baik' tentu saja tertantang dan jiwa '_**bad boy' **_miliknya seakan memintanya untuk segera menghajar pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"jika kalian ingin mengajakku berkelahi, ayo kita ke tempat parkir.."ajak Gaara yang membuat Ino terperangah. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan meskipun Gaara memang menjauhi supermarket dan itu berarti tidak akan bertemu dengan NaruHina.

Err~ apa tadi harusnya dia meminta menjengal Shikamaru atau Neji saja ya pada Tenten?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"bagaimana jika kita pergi ke cafe untuk mengobrol? Sepertinya aneh jika kita mengobrol di sini.."tawar Temari pada Shikamaru dan Neji

"kalian duluan saja, aku baru ingat jika pasta gigiku sudah habis.."jelas Neji

"benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti Shikamaru akan mengirimkanmu cafe apa yang kami diami.."ucap Temari dan menarik Shikamaru untuk pergi karena dia tahu jika tidak menarik Shikamaru sesegera mungkin, Shikamaru dan Neji akan menyadari jika dia mengalihkan perhatian dari NaruHina.

Tenten yang melihat usaha terakhir Temari hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan _**earphone **_yang sejak tadi setia melingkari telinganya.

"haa~ aku yang memang harus turun tangan juga.."gerutunya dan menutup tab miliknya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan tinggalah Neji sendirian yang mencoba menyisir keberadaan Naruto dan adiknya yang jejaknya hilang entah kemana.

"umm, maaf. Apa kau tahu di mana letak _**stan American food**_? Sejak tadi aku tidak menemukannya.."tanya Tenten yang membuat Neji terpana.

'_dia sosok yang selama ini aku cari.._'gumam Neji dan Tenten memasang wajah kebingung

"_**excuse me? Are you hear me?**_"

"oh.. ya"ucap Neji gelagapan dan dalam hati Tenten tertawa karena melihat Neji seperti itu. Padahal saat syuting, dia tidak seperti itu.

"tempatnya bukan di sini. Apa kau mau aku antarkan ke tokonya?"tawar Neji

"hmm.. _**sounds good to me**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Naruto mengajak Hinata makan siang di luar namun di tolak oleh Hinata. Sebagai gantinya, dia menawarkan Naruto untuk makan siang dengan masakan yang di buatnya.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku bantu?"Tanya Naruto saat Hinata merajang bawang

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya sendiri, Naruto-_**kun**_"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Setelah yakin Naruto tidak ada di dekatnya, Hinata segera membanting pisau yang di pegangnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Kalau tidak demi taruhan konyol itu, aku sudah mengusirmu jauh-jauh dariku.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto dan Hinata melewatkan makan siang dengan tenang. Err~ sebenarnya untuk ukuran Naruto itu sangat aneh lantaran kan biasanya dia yang paling ribut di meja makan. Sementara Hinata yang walau bagaimanapun membenci segala peraturan tata krama yang harus di jalankannya di keluarga Hyuuga tidak bisa menghilangkannya.

"Hinata.."panggil Naruto saat Hinata membereskan peralatan makan

"ya?"

"bagaimana jika aku membantumu mencuci piring kotor ini?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan itu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan. "tidak usah. Seorang tamu tidak boleh membantu tuan rumah dalam urusan rumah tangga seperti ini.."

"tapi aku kan juga ikut makan bersamamu. Jadi aku juga harus membantumu.."

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat mengeluarkan suara, Naruto sudah mengenakan sarung tangan dan mulai mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan untuk makan siang tadi.

'_**akan kubuat kau senyaman mungkin di dekatku dan saat kau merasa sudah mendapatkanku, aku mencampakkanmu seperti boneka yang kubenci..**_'gumam Hinata yang melirik Naruto yang sedang serius membersihkan piring

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesosok pemuda yang menggunakan _**style**_ yang jika di lihat sekilas seperti _**style**_ era tahun '80-an –padahal sebenarnya itu _**style**_ terbaru– dan model rambutnya yang mangkok itu sukses menarik perhatian sebagian orang di _**airport**_.

"sudah lama aku tidak ke Tokyo. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua.."ucapnya dan mengenakan kacamata hitam

"jadi, apa alasanmu terlambat bergabung dengan _**VIXX**_?"tanya Kabuto yang menjadi juru jemput pemuda nyentrik ini

"menyelesaikan sedikit urusan di Amerika. Kau tahu kan bagaimana repotnya mengurus surat kepindahan orang yang memiliki _**dwi **_kewarganegaraan.."sahutnya enteng dan memberikan kopernya pada Kabuto untuk di masukkan ke bagasi mobil

"harusnya kau mengenal yang namanya _**green card..**_"komentar Kabuto yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dan mereka segera berbaur di jalanan Tokyo yang lumayan padat siang itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hai, Mei balik lagi ^^**_

_**Hayoo~ bisa nebak nggak itu siapa member tambahan VIXX? Masa dari ciri-ciri saja nggak bisa nebak? #maksa buat tahu**_

_**Dan mengapa member VIXX ada enam sementara F(x) hanya ada lima itu karena Mei tidak mau merubah susunan BB dan GB dari Korea Selatan sono. Dan member tambahan ini yang bakalan membuat suasana makin 'panas'. Dan siapaun yang minta bagiannya para member F(x) di munculin, tuh sudah nampil kan **___

_**Oke, sekian bacotan Mei. Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesannya untuk chapter ini di tempat bernama review. See you in next chappie **___


	12. Electric Shock! chappie 10

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"yoo~ Neji"sapa pemuda yang tadi siang di jemput oleh Kabuto, sementara para member lain sedang pada terdiam meskipun kalau pakai bahasa di salah satu negara Asia Tenggara itu mereka sedang pundung.

"hai~"sapa mereka semua serentak –minus Naruto– tanpa semangat yang membuat pemuda itu menyeritkan kening

"hei.. hei. Apa ini sambutan kalian pada teman lama kalian?"omel pemuda itu yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari mereka

Naruto yang baru memasuki _**dorm **_tentu saja heran dengan keberadaan pemuda yang sejak tadi berusaha mempertanyakan mengapa keempat temannya berubah menjadi sangat bukan-mereka-sekali.

"Lee? "panggil Naruto tidak yakin yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh

"akhirnya ada satu orang yang waras juga di tempat ini.."

"ha? Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk sofa yang memperlihatkan keempat member VIXX sedang pundung yang entah karena masalah apaan. Dan seandainya Lee dan Naruto tahu penyebabnya karena seorang gadis, mungkin mereka berdua sekarang tertawa guling-guling dan mengejek mereka habis-habisan.

Yeah~ besyukurlah pada _**kami-sama**_ yang masih sayang pada Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji sehingga tidak membuat mereka harus kehilangan _**imej**_ yang paling berharga bagi mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino dan Sakura menonton video _**CCTV**_ dengan amat sangat serius, sementara Temari baru kembali dari dapur dan membawakan minuman dingin untuk seluruh member. Sementara Tenten dan Hinata sudah tertidur di sofa.

Tidak salah juga sih jika Tenten dan Hinata yang paling capek hari itu. Bayangkan saja, Hinata yang menjadi lakon drama yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan sementara Tenten harus memeras otaknya untuk menyusun rencana bahkan rencana dadakan sekalipun untuk membuat seluruh member VIXX tidak bisa mengikuti NaruHina.

"mereka berdua itu sangat tidak terduga.."komentar Ino saat menyadari jika Hinata dan Tenten tertidur dan bersender satu sama lain. Jika mereka berdua berbeda gender, mungkin pemandangan di depan mereka sangatlah _**so sweet**_

"yang satu kepribadian ganda dan yang satunya lagi misterius.."timpal Temari dan menyeruput _**ice lemon tea**_ yang di buatnya tadi di dapur

Sakura mem-pause video yang sejak tadi menjadi objek tontonannya dengan Ino dan berkata "dan sepertinya menyenangkan juga menunggu kejutan selanjutnya yang menanti kita dari mereka.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"aku tarik kembali jika kau yang paling waras di antara yang lain.."komentar Lee saat melihat Naruto keesokan harinya. Benar, demi Jiraya yang tiba-tiba insyaf dari kegiatan mesumnya, Lee merasa Naruto jauh tidak waras dari yang lainnya.

Bagaimana seorang Naruto Namikaze rela memasakkan ramen yang selama ini menjadi dewanya untuk member lain tanpa pamrih? Apa dunia besok kiamat?

Tapi jangan dong. Dia kan belum debut jadi artis. Kiamatnya di tunda seratus tahun lagi aja deh~

"dia sudah begitu sejak kemarin, jika kau ingin tahu.."komentar Neji yang sudah balik 'normal' lagi

"di mana semangat masa muda kalian ini? Masa kena masalah sedikit langsung galau gulandah.."omel Lee dengan semangat masa muda yang di milikinya. Sepertinya walau sudah lama di Amerika, ajarannya Guy _**Sensei**_ masih membekas di otak Lee.

"berisik!"seru Sasuke kesal yang membut Lee meliriknya dengan tidak kalah kesal juga

"dan sebelum kalian memulai perang verbal, sebaiknya cepat habiskan sarapan atau kita terlambat ke sekolah.."ingat Gaara yang membuat perang verbal yang hampir pecah tidak terjadi

Hey, sebenarnya _**leader **_VIXX itu Gaara apa Sasuke sih?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"demi Tenten mendadak jadi _**lolita**_, berhentilah menggunakan gaya '90-an, Sakura.."pekik Ino yang membuat Tenten mendelik kesal kearahnya. Hey, kenapa penampilan Sakura harus di perumpamakan dengan dirinya yang mau memakai _**style lolita**_?

"tck, itu bukan urusanmu.."

"tentu saja ini urusanku, _**forehead**_! Kau itu _**leader**_ dan _**style-**_mu seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau media sampai tahu~"

"_**baka! **_Kita bahkan belum debut. Dan jika aku berpenampilan asli, bukankah malah meperlihatkan siapa aku ang sebenarnya pada pantat itik?!"seru Sakura kesal

"pantat itik?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung

"julukan Sakura yang dia sematkan pada si Sasuke.."terang Temari yang membuat Tenten dan Hinata koor "Ooh~"

"dan menurutku, sebaiknya kalian juga menggunakan penyamaran kalian yang terakhir kali kita gunakan agar tidak menarik atensi member VIXX"saran Saura yang dijawab gelengan oleh Temari

"tidak bisa.."ucap Temari

Tenten hanya menghela nafas dan berkata "kali ini aku setuju dengan perkataan Ino dan Temari. Kau harus menggunakan penampilanmu yang kau pakai saat syuting agar saat kita menyamar nanti, kau bisa menggunakan penyamaran era '90-an lagi.."

"Hinata~"panggil Sakura, berharap mendapatkan dukungan

"a-ano. Menurutku Sakura lebih cantik kalau berpenampian biasa.."

Emapt lawan satu. Skat mat!

"baik-baik.."ucap Sakura dan mendengus kesal, "kalian menang. Penampial era '90-an ini segera kusingkirkan.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seluruh murid di sekolah tidak melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Tidak sedikit yang berbisik -meskipun perlu di pertanyakan kenapa masih bisa di dengar Sakura dengan jelas- mempertanyakan siapa gadis bersurai musim semi itu. Di sekolah itu hanya Sakura satu-satunya pemilik surai pink.

"Haha.. Lihat mereka Sakura. Seperti orang idiot.."Ejek Tenten yang di jawab Sakura dengan helaan nafas kasar

"Aku jadi penasaran berapa orang yang akan menjadi 'korban'mu.."Tawa Ino yang secara tidak langsung mendukung pernyataan Tenten

"Kau pikir aku sepertimu, _**pig**_!?"Seru Sakura kesal

Ino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ada beberapa murid yang mencegat Sakura. Tenten dan Ino melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kerumunan murid cowok. Sakura melengos kesal serta akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Ino dengan kata 'korban'.

"Minggir!"Perintah Sakura yang tidak di gubris oleh para murid cowok itu. Yang ada mereka semakin mengecilkan ruang gerak Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura refleks meninju salah satu dari mereka yang berani menyentuhnya.

"Mau kalian itu apaan sih!? Aku mau ke kelas sekarang!"Seru Sakura setelah puas membanting dua cowok malang.

"Jadilah pacarku.."Ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Jangan, jadi pacarku saja.."

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, semua orang menuntut Sakura yang intinya meminta Sakura menjadi pacar mereka. Karena tidak tahan dengan semua itu, Sakura menghajar mereka semua. Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Sakura selesai menghabisi mereka semua dan berjalan pergi.

"Jangan berani kalian mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi.."Ancam Sakura sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan

Serta tanpa Sakura sadari, sepasang mata melihat kejadian sejak awal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berdecih kesal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat makan siang, Hinata kali ini tidak makan bersama dengan para member F(x). Dia menuju ke atap sekolah untuk mencari suasana baru, ehm atau boleh di katakan mencari seseorang.

"Sudah kuduga kau kemari.."Ucap Hinata saat melihat Naruto yang tengah tidur siang di atap sekolah

Naruto tidak menggubris kehadiran Hinata. Hinata tahu Naruto bertingkah seperti itu karena kesal tadi pagi dia menemui Kiba dan Shino yang tentu saja tidak lepas dari adegan _**skinship**_ seperti berpelukan.

"Mau?"Tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang yang sebenarnya secara khusus di siapkan Hinata untuk Naruto

"Aku tidak lapar.." Sepertinya Naruto masih kesal sehingga menolak tawaran Hinata padahal perutnya sudah berdemo meminta di isi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto dan dia tahu harus melakukan apa untuk memancing Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan jika aku memberikannya pada Sasuke atau Gaara?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto merubah posisinya dari terlentang jadi duduk

"Kau ini pemaksa sekali.."Omel Naruto dan mengambil kotak bekal makan siang secara acak -dan syukurnya itu yang memang di siapkan Hinata khusus untuk Naruto- serta mulai memakannya

Hinata tersenyum dan mulai memakan bekal miliknya. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang merekam kejadian itu dari tempat yang tersembunyi. Orang itu menyeringai melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya.

'_Well, I think Amber should say thank's to me later.._'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hore chappie 10 update *tebar conffeti***_

_**Sebenarnya ide sempat hilang tercecer entah kemana. Big thanks pada kerangka cerita yang kubuat dadakan sehingga bisa menyelesaikannya :D**_

_**Spesial thanks:**_

_**All reader yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu karena keterbatasan waktu dan ingatan yang aku miliki :"**_

_**Question & Answer:**_

_**Kok yang jatuh cinta cuma Naruto? **_

Lihat saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya

_**Benarkah itu Lee?**_

Sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan XD

_**Apakah VIXX itu real? **_

Ya, VIXX itu real. Bisa di cek di google kok :3

_**Siapa yang menang taruhan Hinata? **_

Lihat chapter yang akan datang saja ya__

_**Update! **_

Nih sudah update :3__

_**Coba darkHina yang sedang lempar pisau ada di anime **_

*merinding baca review ini* #plak

_**Nggak mungkin itu Lee. Pasti itu Sai!**_

Sorry aku mengecewakanmu__

_**Masukin Shion dong sebagai yang naksir sama Naruto**_

Err.. Lihat aja nanti :)

_**Review pleasee~**_


	13. Electric Shock! chappie 11

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kalau tidak karena stok makanan di rumah habis dan hanya ada dia di rumah, Hinata pasti tidak akan berada di tempat itu.

Sembari mengingat-ingat apa saja yang perlu dia beli, Hinata berjalan menuju supermarket. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Tidak, bukan karena Hinata melupakan membawa uang belanja atau lupa apa saja yang harus di beli. Tapi apa yang dia lihat di depannya.

Naruto sedang bersama perempuan lain.

Hinata melihat hal itu terdiam sesaat sebelum melemparkan senyum sinis, meskipun wajahnya menyiratkan suatu emosi yang tidak bisa di definisikan dengan mudah.

Cemburu.

Lupakan kata itu karena Hinata sepertinya tidak menyadari perasaanya sendiri. Dan Hinata dengan santainya melangkah menuju supermarket yang berarti harus melewati Naruto serta perempuan yang bersamanya.

Memangnya apa masalahnya? Mereka juga tidak punya hubungan apa-apa bukan? Oke, taruhan konyol itu mungkin masih berjalan. Tapi bukan berarti dia terikat dengan Naruto kan?

"_**Baka yellow stone**_"ucapnya pelan saat lewat di dekat Naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto mendelik kesal pada Karin. Harusnya sekarang dia bersama dengan Hinata, bukannya bersama dengan sepupu yang menyebalkan ini. Kalau bukan karena keteledorannya meletakkan hp di sembarang tempat yang berakhir di tangan Karin dan mengancam akan memberitahukan Kushina serta Minato tentang Hinata, Naruto tentu saja tidak akan bersama Karin sekarang.

"Cheer up babe. It's a weeked now.."Ejek Karin yang membuat Naruto mendelik kesal

"Pertama, sejak kapan aku menikah dengan ibumu? Kedua, aku tidak akan pernah bisa ceria kalau bersamamu.."

Karin mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa. Ternyata menyenangkan juga menganggu sepupunya ini. Apalagi kalau semua keinginannya di turuti seperti membelikan seluruh pakaian branded. Ahh~ apa ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini?

"Cepat kau menyelesaikan urusanmu. Aku masih ada keperluaan.."

"Kalau maksudmu keperluan itu adalah bertemu dengan Hinata, maka aku akan berlama-lama di sini.."

Naruto mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan kesal sementara Karin tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto. Hidup itu memang indah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya teratur dan memandangi kamarnya dengan puas. Sedikit perubahan suasanan kamar memang menyenangkan.

Dan di saat menyenangkan itu, tiba-tiba saja kepala Hinata di penuhi dengan potongan gambar di mana Naruto sedang jalan dengan perempuan lain.

Mendadak, dada Hinata sakit dan untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Hinata memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Setelah bisa bernafas dengan normal, Hinata membuka mata dan melihat _**wallpaper smart phone**_ miliknya.

Naruto.

"Aku pasti sesak nafas karena kualitas udara di kamar ini buruk! Pasti!"Seru Hinata dan melempar _**smart phone**_ miliknya ke sembarag arah di atas tempat tidur. "Mana mungkin gara-gara _**yellow stone**_ bodoh itu aku sesak nafas. Mungkin aku harus mengadukan kualitas udara di ruangan ini pada Anko.."

Hinata.. Seandainya kau mengerti jika perasaanmu itu bukanlah sekedar karena sesak nafas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenten melihat Neji ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun terlambat, karena Lee sudah menyadari kehadirannya dan memanggil namanya.

"Amber! I'm here!"Seru Lee sembari melambaikan tangannya

Dan Tenten (terpaksa) tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan dari Lee sebelum datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Lee, kupikir kau hanya sendiri.."Ucap Tenten yang membuat Lee menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"Sorry, tapi dia memaksaku untuk membawanya.."Jelas Lee sembari menunjuk Neji yang malah di beri _**deathglare**_. Selain di ruduh secara sembarangan oleh Lee, Neji juga merasa harga dirinya di jelek-jelekkan di depan orang yang dia sukai.

Ehh.. Suka? Suka sama Tenten?!

"So, can we go to somewhere?"Tanya Lee yang memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih

"Up to you, guys.."Balas Tenten yang membuat Lee menggandeng Neji dan berjalan terlebih dahulu

Saat jarak sudah di rasa cukup jauh, Tenten menatap punggung Neji dengan tatapan kebencian dan tanpa sadar mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku benci orang sepertimu. Karena kau, aku jadi seperti ini.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata membuka matanya dengan malas. Kalau bukan karena handphone miliknya berbunyi, Hinata pasti akan lebih memilih tidur. Dan saat tangannya bisa menggapai hadphone, Hinata melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

Naruto Namikaze.

"Halo~"sapa Hinata dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Sepertinya Hinata tadi ketiduran.

"_Halo Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?_"Tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menyadari suara Hinata yang serak.

_**Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja**_

Hinata yang sudah minum air putih, menjawab "baik. Kau?"

"_Aku juga baik.._"

"Ooh begitu~"

Hening. Hinata yang ingin beristirahat lagi, hendak mengakhiri panggilan mereka jika Naruto tidak segera membuka suaranya.

"_Apa kau sibuk hari ini?_"

Hinata mengingat-ingat jadwalnya, dan berkata "tidak"

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita latihan akting bersama? Ya hitung-hitung belajar biar si wajah ular tidak menyuruh kita mengulangi adegan yang sama terus menerus.._"

"Boleh juga. Di mana kita latihan?"

"_Nanti aku menjemputmu, jadi kita bisa pergi bersama.._"

"Oke.."Jawab Hinata, lalu teringat dengan perempuan yang dia lihat bersama Naruto. "Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku sibuk, aku tidak meneleponmu.._"Tawa Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu.."

"_Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu_"

"Oke"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya Ino bisa pulang ke _**Dorm**_ setelah berdebat panjang dengan ayahnya. Kalau kemarin berdebat tentang Ino yang suka membolos, kali ini dia berdebat tentang perjodohan.

Haa~ sebenarnya ayahnya itu hidup di abad berapa sih sampai-sampai masih memaksa Ino untuk di jodohkan dengan salah satu koleganya. Ino tahu kalau sebenarnya perjodohan itu hanya kedok ayahnya. Sebenarnya ayahnya pasti menginginkan posisi lebih tinggi dari sekarang dengan mengorbankan dirinya.

Ck, ayah macam apa yang tega menggadaikan putrinya demi jabatan?

"Nona Yamanaka, sebaiknya kau berjalan tidak sambil melamun.."Tegur Sai dan menarik tangan Ino agar menjauh dari tiang listik. Mungkin kalau Sai tidak tiba tepat waktu, pasti jidat Ino berciuman dengan tiang listrik dengan tidak elitnya.

Ino tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan Sai melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti dari rumah.."Tebak Sai yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ino

"Kali ini apa lagi?"Tanya Sai sembari mengacak-acak rambut Ino yang membuatnya menjerit, "Sai!"

"Haha.. Maaf Ino"tawa Sai, sementara Ino merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan

"Kebiasaanmu itu harus di rubah. Aku yang menderita akibat ulahmu.."

"Iya.. Iya.."Ucap Sai yang tidak mau memperpanjang urusannya dengan Ino. Sai tahu kalau Ino jago _**twisting word**_ dan Sai tidak mau menghadapi kekalahan telak. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya sebagai penyanyi anjlok seperti keset _**welcome**_ yang ada di depan kamarnya.

"Jadi tentang apa?"Tanya Sai setelah Ino selesai merapikan rambutnya

"Haa? Maksudnya?"Ino tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Sai dan Sai hanya tersenyum memaklumi

"Jadi kali ini kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu karena apa? Bolos sekolah?"

"Hey, aku sudah jadi anak baik-baik kok.."Gerutu Ino yang membuat Sai tersenyum.

Ino menghela nafas dan berkata "Ya~ kali ini tentang perjodohan.."

"Aku turut berduka cita mendengarnya.."

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala Sai dan sang korban hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya Sai lupa kalau Ino marah, dirinya bisa di hajar sampai masuk UGD.

"Kau pikir aku sudah meninggal sampai harus di ucapkan bela sungkawa!"

"Maaf Ino.."

"Haa~ pantas saja sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar. Wajah oke, pekerjaan oke, harta oke, tapi perkataanmu nggak bisa di saring. Aku jadi kasihan sama paman Danzo.."

Sai mendengar keluhan Ino yang seperti ibu-ibu hanya tertawa dan menggoda Ino, "kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak jadi pacarku saja?"

"Nggak mau. Kamu kan punya fans yang mengerikan. Bisa-bisa musuhku bertambah selain serigala-serigala brengsek.."Gerutu Ino yang membuat Sai tertawa

"Nona, kau ingin pergi kemana?"Tanya Sai sembari menahan tangan Ino

"Tentu saja pulang. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti sih?"

Sai hanya tersenyum dan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dia menunjuk sebuah rumah. "Ini rumahmu. Jadi kau mau jalan kemana lagi?"

Ino tersadar dan menepuk wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Astaga, masa iya sih seorang Ino Yamanaka terserang penyakit pikunan dini?

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada di sekitar sini?"Tanya Ino yang membuat Sai tersenyum dan menunjuk rumah yang ada di seberang rumah yang menjadi _**Dorm**_ F(x)

"Kita bertetangga, Ino"

Ino terperangah, lalu meninju lengan Sai karena selama ini tidak pernah di beri tahu. Argh, masa karena terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk membuat cara menghindari serigala dan membantu kesuksesan rencana Hinata, Ino jadi tidak tahu kalau Sai adalah tetangganya?

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?!"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu.."

Ino mendengarnya mendelik kesal dan Sai (pura-pura) memasang wajah polos, seolah tidak mengerti apapun.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku makan malam, Sai.."

"Kalau aku traktir masakanku bagaimana?"

"Dan jika kau tidak lupa, aku juga tidak mau makan bersama serigala.."Ino mengingatkan yang membuat Sai tersadar jika masih ada Kyuubi, Shino, Kiba dan Chouji di rumah

"Baiklah, nona. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu.."Ucap Sai yang membuat Ino tersenyum senang

"Oke, bye Sai.."Pamit Ino, namun Sai menarik tangan Ino dan memaksa Ino untuk berputar kearahnya.

Dan dengan entengnya, Sai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino. Ciuman itu memang berlangsung singkat, namun Ino mengerjapkan matanya sebelum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ck, kalau mau melakukannya harusnya kau lihat-lihat tempat.."Omel Ino sebelum masuk ke rumah

Sai hanya tertawa sebelum memutuskan untuk ke rumahnya. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka dan pengemudinya melihat seluruh kejadiannya. Pengemudinya mencengkram kemudinya dengan kuat.

"Damn!"Desisnya kesal

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Orochimaru memandang email hasil ketikannya dengan puas sebelum menekan tombol send kepada dua orang yang merepotkan.

"Dengan ini, pasti lebih menyenangkan melihat mereka terjatuh bersama-sama.."

Dan tidak berapa lama berselang, Orochimaru mendapatkan balasan email dari orang yang di tuju secara bersamaan dan membuatnya menyeringai.

"Kalian pasti seri saat mendapatkan penghargaan _**KSA (Konoha Sunny Award) & KMA(Konoha Music Award)**_ nanti.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Iya Mei tahu ini chapter pendek banget. Tapi mau di apain lagi, namanya juga ide sudah buntu :v**_

_**Selain karena ide sudah buntu, mood mendadak hilang karena buka facebook isinya war chara. Stop talking shit about pair you hate!**_

_**Question & Answer:**_

_**Video tentang NaruHina makan bersama sebenarnya lebih seruan ciuman bersama**_

sebenernya aku malas ada adegan kissu. Tapi tungguin saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kissu-kissu sepeti itulah

_**Apakah Lee jadi magnae? **_

Ya mau kaga mau jadi magnae. Salah sendiri datang terlambat ke Jepang *di tendang Lee si Mei*

_**Yang merekam adegan makan bersama itu Lee? Soalnya dia yang bicara inggris terus **_

iih, pinter deh :3

_**Kenapa nggak Sai? Kan lebih keren Sai dari pada Lee **_

chapter ini sudah ngejawabnya kan? :D

_**Lee nanti sama siapa? **_

Pertanyaan bagus. Enakan Lee sama siapa ya? ;)

_**Lee di sini OOC ya, nggak lebay gitu **_

haha.. Lee itu sebenarnya ganteng tauk. Cuman ketutupan sama sifat alaynya :3

_**Baru di fic ini nemu Naruto cemburu **_

ah masa? Setahuku lumayan banyak fic yang nampilin Naruto cemburu :)

_**Baru lihat VIXX di internet dan mereka kece badai **_

tentu saja. Apalagi Hyuk oppa! Oppa~ saranghaeyo *fansgirling kumat*

_**Fic-nya kependekkan! **_

Dan maaf juga fic ini makin pendek :/

_**Update cepet!**_

Nih sudah update :D

_**Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong di review :D**_


	14. Electric Shock! chappie 12

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini **__**adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. **__**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tampak kesibukan para member F(x) yang tengah memindahkan pakaian mereka ke dalam koper. Karena dorama 'Electric Shock' sudah hampir mencapai ending, mereka semua akan syuting di Paris.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke Paris juga.."Seru Ino senang yang membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya

"Pasti Paris yang ada di pikiranmu adalah belanja.."Ejek Temari yang membuat Ino mendelik kesal

"Bilang saja kau iri karena scene di dorama nanti sedikit.."Balas Ino sedikit kesal

"Siapa yang bilang?"Tanya Temari sembari makan keripik milik Tenten. Dalam hari Temari mengeluh, kenapa juga Tenten ngimpor keripik berbahan dasar pisang dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara sedikit doang?

"Hey, itu keripikku!"Seru Tenten kesal

Dan selanjutnya terjadi adalah keributan-keributan yang tidak perlu. Sakura hanya tertawa, sementara Hinata hanya memasang senyum yang membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Maybe.."Jawab Hinata kurang yakin dengan keadaanya sendiri

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara di _**Dorm**_ VIXX keributan tidak jauh beda dengan _**Dorm**_ F(x). Mungkin bedanya di sini, yang ribut adalah Lee karena jelas-jelas dia tidak bisa ikut ke Paris karena tidak ikut bermain dorama.

"Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh. Guess dan Boss adalah barang yang wajib kalian bawa!"Seru Lee yang membuat seluruh member menghela nafas bosan. Sudah berapa ratus kali Lee mengatakan itu pada mereka sampai sudah hafal di luar kepala.

"Iya.. Iya. Parfum, baju, cokelat, bumbu herbal dari Paris dan sederet permintaanmu yang daftarnya cukup untuk di rentangkan mengelilingi rumah ini!"Seru Naruto kesal dan membuat Lee mendengus kesal

"Kalau aku bisa pergi ke Paris, aku yang membeli semua itu sendirian.."Balas Lee yang membuat member lain ingin sesegera mungkin angkat kaki dari _**Dorm**_ dan menuju bandara Internasional Narita.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepuluh jam di dalam pesawat bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika sesampainya di Paris, kau terkena masalah. Temari yang pamit pergi ke toilet sejak lima belas menit yang lalu belum juga kembali dan itu membuat seluruh orang gelisah.

"Aku akan mencari Temari.."Hinata akhirnya mengajukan diri untuk mencari Temari. Siapa tahu Temari tersasar di bandara

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu.."Naruto juga membuka suara

"Kalian jangan sampai tersasar juga. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu di Paris.."Ucap Rin (yang merupakan manajer VIXX) mengingatkan

"Baik.."Jawab mereka bersamaan sebelum pergi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lama sekali sih mereka.."Omel Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura sudah capek mau menenangkan sahabatnya itu lebih memilih diam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari mereka? Sepertinya mereka tersasar.."Usul Tenten

"Dan jika kau ingat ini bandara Charles de Gaulle yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari bandara Narita.."Balas Sakura yang membuat Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"So?"Tenten sepertinya tidak menyadari hal yang salah

Sakura menghela nafas dan memandangi member F(x) dan VIXX yang tersisa. Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lagi..

"Begini saja, kita semua mencari mereka dalam beberapa tim. Siapapun yang menemukan mereka segera memberitahukan yang lain.."Jelas Sakura dan memperhatikan satu per satu orang yang ada di sana. Sementara Anko dan Rin sudah pergi ke hotel duluan setelah di bujuk-bujuk oleh para member F(x) dan VIXX

"Gaara-san, kau sama Ino pig.."Tunjuk Sakura yang membuat Ino berseru "hey! Aku bukan pig!"

"Neji-san, kau bersama Tenten.."Ucap Sakura yang di jawab anggukan malas oleh Neji

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-san, kau~"

"Aku sendiri. Aku sudah sering kemari.."Ucapnya yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas

"Ya kalau begitu aku bersama dengan orang yang tersisa.."Ucap Sakura dan memandang Sasuke dengan malas, sementara Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua pasangan yang dibagikan Sakura sudah pergi sejak tadi. Shikamaru bahkan belum beranjak dari posisinya setelah di tinggalkan oleh yang lain di bandara.

"Merepotkan. Seharusnya sekarang aku tidur.."Gerutu Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar dari bandara

"Antarkan aku ke _**Musèe du Louvre**_.."Ucap Shikamaru ke supir taksi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata hanya bisa menahan kesal lantaran gara-gara Naruto yang sok mengenal kota Paris, mereka malah tersasar di suatu tempat antah berantah di Paris. Ini sih bukannya harus menemukan Temari, tapi mereka yang perlu di temukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Harusnya tadi aku mengajak Tenten saja ketimbang menerima tawaranmu.."Omel Hinata yang membuat Naruto memunculkan empat siku-siku tak kasat mata di pelipisnya

"Hey, aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu.."Balas Naruto tidak kalah kesalnya

"Maaf saja tidak cukup! Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini tanpa uang sepeserpun?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar juga yang di katakan Hinata dan sedikit banyak Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hinata.

"Kau tunggu di sini! Aku akan bertanya pada orang-orang di sini kita ada di mana.."Seru Naruto sebelum pergi dan Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tidak ikhlas

Hinata melihat tingkah Naruto yang bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat tapi tidak di hiraukan mau tidak mau membuatnya tertawa dan kekesalannya tadi mendadak hilang.

"Naruto-kun. Kau diam saja dan biarkan aku yang membereskannya.."Ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Naruto

"Apa..? Hey! Aku saja tidak bisa, apalagi kau!"

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mencegat salah seorang pejalan kaki. Dan dengan lancar Hinata bertanya dalam bahasa prancis yang membuat Naruto melogo. Bahkan orang itu memberikan Hinata sebuah peta.

"_**Merci monsieur**_.."Ucap Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada pejalan kaki itu

Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata. Saat sudah berada di samping Hinata, Naruto dengan wajah kesal berkata "harusnya kau menggunakan kemampuan bahasamu sejak tadi. Kau sengaja ya melihatku bertingkah konyol di sini?!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dan memberikan seulas senyum yang membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Well, karena itu tidak terjadi setiap hari jadi kurasa aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.."

Naruto yang kesal di tertawakan oleh Hinata setelah sebelumnya di marahi oleh Hinata segera mengambil peta yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Kau bisa membaca bahasa prancis?"Tanya Hinata (pura-pura) terkejut, namun dia tidak bisa menutupi ekspresinya yang seolah mengejek Naruto

"Kau saja yang memberitahu arah. Aku buta membaca peta.."Naruto menyerahkan peta kembali pada Hinata

Hinata tahu Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan membuat Naruto kesal sekaligus malu.

"Ayo cepat!"Seru Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Hinata agar tidak hilang.

Walaupun sih sebenarnya Naruto melakukannya karena ingin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini.."Shikamaru dibelakang Temari yang sedang mengamati lukisan Monalisa

Temari menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Setiap ke Paris, tempat pertama yang kau kunjugi pasti disini. Lebih spesifik lagi, kau akan mengamati lukisan Monalisa selama berjam-jam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.."

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak salah menjadikanmu orang yang spesial, meskipun kerjaanmu hanya tidur seperti koala.."

"Merepotkan"

Temari hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Shikamaru. Kadang Temari juga bertanya kenapa cowok bermarga Nara itu mau repot-repot mencarinya kalau tahu sebentar lagi waktunya mengamati lukisan akan selesai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke mendecih kesal saat Sakura dengan seenaknya menentukan lokasi pencarian Temari dan juga Naruto serta Hinata ke Lyon. Jangan-jangan mencari itu hanyalah alibi Sakura.

Well, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah dengan pendapatnya lantaran Sakura malah asik berwisata kuliner dan Sasuke yang membayar seluruh makanan Sakura itu.

Alasannya? Sakura lupa menukarkan mata uang Yen ke Euro. Dan Sasuke yang kebetulan punya uang Euro yang jadi korbannya.

"Ayolah~ wajahmu jangan di tekuk seperti itu terus.."Hibur Sakura yang malah di balas Sasuke dengan _**deathglare**_-nya

Sakura malah pasang wajah se-_**inonncent**_ mungkin sehingga orang-orang yang melihatnya Sasuke sedang mengancam Sakura dengan bahasa tubuhnya, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah seorang penjahat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nih kalau mau makan.."Kata Sakura sembari menyodorkan kota cokelat dan sebuah cup _**ice cream**_ ukuran besar

"Aku tidak suka manis.."

"Ayolah. Makan saja sedikit.."Bujuk Sakura yang lebih mirip memaksa. Dan Sasuke baru akan melayangkan omelan langsung di suapi Sakura _**ice cream**_.

"Uhuk! Kau mencoba membunuhku ya!"Seru Sasuke kesal setelah tadi tersedak _**ice cream**_

Sakura malah tidak ambil pusing dan sekarang sedang memaksa Sasuke memakan coklat.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini bagus untukmu. Bisa menghilangkan stress.."Bujuk Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang membujuk karena sejak tadi terus mengincar mulut Sasuke agar bisa memasukkan coklat ke mulut itu

Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura yang menang dan dengan seenaknya dia memaksa Sasuke makan ice cream miliknya. Serta Sasuke yang harus mengalami siksaan batin karena harus memakan makanan manis melebihi kadar yang bisa di terima oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau yakin tempatnya di sini?"Tanya Ino

"Hn"

Ino yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan reaksi Gaara yang kelewatan datar melebihi papan setrika itu berdecak kesal. Oke Gaara bukan tipe serigala yang selalu mengincarnya, tapi Ino tidak pernah berpikir jika harus berhadapan dengan cowok yang dinginnya melebihi es batu!

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari lift dan segera mendapati eksistensi Naruto serta Hinata. Well, ternyata ada gunanya juga Hinata punya pigmen rambut yang unik.

"Hinata!"Seru Ino yang membuat Hinata tersenyum cerah

"Kau merepotkan.."Komentar Gaara saat duduk di kursi yang di tempati oleh Naruto dan Hinata

"Salahkan saja temanmu itu.."Ucap Hinata sengaja mengadu kepada Gaara yang membuat Naruto mendelik kesal.

Pertama, Hinata sepertinya masih belum cukup puas mengejeknya sepanjang hari sehingga perlu mengadu pada Gaara. Kedua, jangan-jangan Hinata malah suka sama Gaara karena tatapan matanya berbeda ketika berbicara pada Gaara.

Apa Naruto cemburu?

"Kau makan apa saja sehinggan totalnya sebanyak ini?"Omel Ino pada Naruto sementara Gaara mengambil kartu kreditnya yang tadi di gunakan untuk membayar makanan di _**Arc de Triample**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kalian semua dari mana saja!"Seru Anko dan Rin bersamaan saat melihat F(x) dan VIXX sampai di hotel jam 7 malam

"Tersasar.."Jawab mereka semua serempak

Anko dan Rin tentu saja tidak bisa menerima alasan seperti itu langsung mengomeli kedua band itu habis-habisan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya hari yang panjang berakhir juga. Setelah mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari masing-masing manajer, para member F(x) dan VIXX menuju kamar masing-masing yang sudah di bagikan tadi saat di ceramahi.

Mereka harus beristirahat, karena besok bukanlah hari yang mudah bagi mereka. Apalagi jika sutradaramu adalah Orochimaru.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter berapa ya ini? *pikunan mode on* #plakkk**_

_**Dan karena ini fanfic dibuat saat hari pertama bulan puasa, Mei sekalian meminta maaf kalau ada salah pada kalian semua baik di sengaja ataupun tidak. Memaafkan itu indah~ :)**_

_**Bedewe, Mei buat chapter ini di tengah rasa galau gulandah yang menyergap akibat Shou nggak mau ngaku suka sama Miyuki #kobankomik**_

_**Penjelasan yang ada di chapter ini**_

_**1. Musèe du Louvre**_

Musèe itu berarti museum. Ini adalah salah satu museum yang terletak di Paris. Museum ini terkenal karena memajang lukisan Monalisa (walaupun masih banyak lukisan yang lain, tapi lupa apa saja)

_**2. Merci**_

Kalau di bahasa Indonesiakan berarti terima kasih

_**3. Monsieur**_

Di bahasa Indonesiakan berarti tuan. Biasanya di gunakan pada orang yang lebih tua ataupun yang tidak kita kenal

_**4. Lyon**_

Ini adalah sebuah kota yang ada di Prancis (masih deket sama Paris kok). Di sini pusat markas Interpol dan juga kota ini terkenal di dunia dengan ice cream & coklatnya.

_**5. Arc de Triample**_

Salah satu tempat yang mirip dengan menara Eiffle (tapi bentuknya nggak sama loh ya~) dan melihat pemandangan Paris dari tempat ini tidak kalah bagusnya dengan menara Eiffle.

_**Quetion & Answer:**_

_**Sai sama Ino itu punya hubungan apaan sih? Kok Ino nggak marah saat Sai nempelin bibirnya?**_

Kasih tahu enggak ya? *di gantung tachi reader* Sai itu~ R-A-H-A-S-I-A #kabur

_**Sai dkk itu boyband juga ya? Ada di dunia nyata nggak?**_

Bukan boyband, tapi band. Namanya? FT Island & itu nyata. Bisa di cek di google :)

_**Yang di dalam mobil itu siapa?**_

Kasih tahu enggak ya? Fufufu~ itu akang Gaara atuh :3

_**Jangan Gaara, dia itu punyaku~**_

*ambil relover* Gaara itu punya Mei! *oom Kishi langsung geplak Mei*

_**Keren~ tapi sayangnya kependekkan**_

Dan sepertinya ini kependekkan juga :/

_**Hinata tahu apa yang di rasakannya tapi nggak mau mengakuinya. Lalu, kok dark-Hina enggak keluar?**_

Hehe.. Itu sama kayak author yang buat #digeplak Dark-Hina engga bakalan keluar kalo Hinata sedang sakit :3

_**Jangan lama-lama update!**_

Ini sudah update tachi reader :)

_**Ino sama Sai pacaran ya?**_

Tidak

_**Untuk apa Lee rekam adegan makan NaruHina?**_

Untuk apa ya? #plakk Pas chapter-chapter yang akan datang itu bakalan di jelasin kok ;)

_**Sai itu temen kecil Ino ya? Atau jangan-jangan sahabatnya?**_

Err.. Kasih tahu enggak yaa~ *di bakar massa*

_**Ada beberapa bagian yang aku tidak mengerti**_

Sama! *di geplak tachi reader* fufufu.. Mei bakalan menyebarkan berbagai spekulasi agar kalian main tebak-tebakan. Let's play hide and seek :D

_**Baru sadar kalo ini behind the screen Electric Shock yang pertama u,u**_

A-ano~ ini bukan behind the screennya. Ini buat versi boyband & girlbandnya dan kebetulan Mei waktu itu kehabisa judul jadilah pakai Electric Shock! -"

_**Ahh~ Hinata cemburu & Naruto sudah mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta**_

Iya tuh :3 kapan ya Naruto nyatain cinta pada Hinata? :D

_**Ino pernah di keselin sama temen-temen band Sai ya?**_

Sebagai seseorang yang selalu di incar oleh kaum adam, tentu saja Ino merasa teman-teman Sai bakalan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Padahal mereka semua 'baik-baik' :D

_**VIXX ikut M Countdown halo Indonesia kan?**_

Setahu Mei M Countdown di batalkan lho konsernya gegara bahan bom milik TNI hilang :/ Hyuk oppa~ *mewek ayam*

_**Aku suka pas Hinata cemburu**_

Jujur, menurut Mei itu kurang greget. Mungkin karena pengalaman Mei kurang kali yaa~ :")

_**Bikin Naruto di permalukan dong~**_

Fufufu.. Ternyata ada yang sejalan dengan Mei *di bakar Naruto lover* #kabur

_**Update!**_

Nih sudah update :3

_**Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang mau mereview fanfic ini. Jadi terharu deh :")**_

_**Dan kalau tidak keberatan, berikanlah aku review lagi agar bersemangat untuk update kilat :)**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 10/07/2013**_


	15. Electric Shock! chappie 13

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini para pemain dorama '_**Electric Shock**_' syuting di sekitar menara Eiffle, lebih tepatnya mereka sedang memainkan peran kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan Hinata dengan Neji Tenten serta Gaara dan Ino.

"And cut!"Teriak Orochimaru yang membuat semua pemain mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena Orochimaru benar-benar memaksa semua pemain untuk melakukan apa yang di naskah secara real.

"Kalian berenam boleh jalan-jalan sebentar di sini.."Ucap Orochimaru yang membuat keenam orang yang melakukan lari senang. Well setidaknya mereka lebih di manusiakan ketimbang kemarin-kemarin.

Atau~ Sebenarnya memberikan waktu untuk jalan-jalan itu hanyalah sebuah hiburan kecil sebelum menghadapi sesuatu yang benar-benar memaksa mereka sampai pada limitnya.

Well, semua itu hanya Orochimaru yang tahu dan semua orang tidak akan bisa menembus pemikirannya bahkan orang itu adalah Anko dan Kabuto sekalipun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini gila! Apa dia menginginkan sakit atau lebih parah, mati!"Jerit Ino frustasi

Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya bukannya tidak mendengar jerita Ino, tapi dia berpura-pura untuk fokus mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari _**earphone**_ miliknya.

Tapi sebenarnya Gaara juga setuju dengan Ino jika Orochimaru benar-benar gila. Ini musim semi dan sutradara berwajah ular itu memaksanya dan Ino untuk berakting di tengah hujan.

Dan masalahnya, ini bukan menggunakan hujan buatan seperti yang Gaara ataupun Ino tahu, tapi melainkan mereka benar-benar harus kehujanan!

Catat, BENAR-BENAR KEHUJANAN!

Tidak tahukah suhu di luar itu berapa derajad? Siapapun yang nekad pastilah akan terserang flu ataupun demam.

"Percuma mengeluh.."Akhirnya Gaara membuka suaranya setelah membiarkan Ino mengomel seperti orang gila, "dia pasti tidak akan mempedulikan segala bentuk protesanmu itu.."

"Ta-tapi~"

"Atau kau ingin kita di siksa lebih kejam lagi?"

Mendengar kata siksa, Ino spontan merinding dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak mau di siksa lebih dari ini!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto yang memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang pucat dengan khawatir. Namun setiap di tanya apakah sakit, maka jawabannya "aku baik-baik saja.."

"Kenapa Naruto-kun memandangku seperti itu?" Suara Hinata itu sontak membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah

"Tidak apa-apa.."Jawab Naruto, berusaha setenang mungkin

"Oh begitu.."

Hening. Mereka memang di tinggal berdua di apartemen yang akan dijadikan set syuting selanjutnya. Sementara seluruh kru sedang sibuk mengambil gambar di luar, lebih tepatnya adegan Gaara bersama Ino.

Kepala Hinata mendadak seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum. Dan secara tidak sadar Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto. Naruto yang merasa bahunya berat, menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Di tinggal berdua di sebuah apartemen dengan jarak sedekat itu, apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh laki-laki normal?

Dan Naruto sekarang berjuang mati-matian agar tidak melakukan hal itu pada Hinata. Terlebih, Naruto harus mencoba mengatur debaran yang menggila dari jantungnya.

"Ini gila.."Ucap Naruto lirih dan sebelah tangannya dia tempelkan di wajahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sekarang kita ke adegan selanjutnya.."Seru asisten sutradara yang membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dan menengok Hinata

Gadis itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya sejak tadi.

Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan Hinata, terpaksa harus mengesampingkan itu. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah, (ralat) di siksa oleh Orochimaru. Dan Naruto kira Hinata juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Hinata.."Panggil Naruto pelan, namun tidak ada respon

"Hinata.. Hinata"kali ini Naruto berusaha memanggilnya lebih keras lagi, namun tetap tidak ada respon.

Akhirnya Naruto nekad melakukannya meskipun akibatnya akan di jauhi Hinata. Nanti sajalah di pikirkan caranya bagaimana menenangkan Hinata yang ngambek.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata dan berharap Hinata akan terlonjak kaget serta mengomelinya.

Tapi yang terjadi di luar ekpetasi Naruto.

Hinata jatuh di sofa dan tangannya benar-benar lemas. Naruto segera mengecek Hinata dan merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuh Hinata.

"HINATA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal kamarnya. Semua orang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja pasca pingsan. Menurut keterangan Temari, Hinata hanya kelelahan akibat banyak pikiran dan pola makannya yang tidak teratur.

Sementara Ino sendiri menyembunyikan fakta jika sebenarnya dia juga sakit. Tapi Ino tidak mau manja karena dia hanya membutuhkan obat yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana serta tidur

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?"Ino dengan suara parau. Maklum saja setelah adegan hujan-hujanan itu Ino tidak langsung segera mengguyur kepalanya dengan air sehingga membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ino yang sedianya akan meringkuk lagi di balik selimut hangatnya, terpaksa membatalkan niatnya itu karena di landa penasaran. Sepertinya sifat jeleknya ini perlu di buang.

Dengan terseok-seok Ino menuju pintu kamarnya. Dan saat membukanya, mata Ino membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang ada di depan kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya keadaan orang itu.

Gaara.. Dan dia~ PINGSAN?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kalau tahu begini akibatnya Sakura meminjam uang dari Sasuke, Sakura lebih rela lapar mata ataupun memaksa Shikamaru untuk pergi bersamanya mencari Temari.

"Sakura-san! Mana minumanku?"Seru Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas

"Sebentar tuan '_**pantat itik**_'.."Balas Sakura dan mengaduk-aduk the di depannya dengan kasar

Haa~ kalau tahu begini jadinya, Sakura tidak akan sudi meminjam Euro Sasuke dan berakhir menjadi pelayan begini.

Sasuke yang ternyata tidak bisa makan-makanan terlalu manis melebihi ketentuan dokter, mendadak akan lumpuh sementara selama sehari. Dan karena sumber segala bencana itu berasal dari Sakura, mau tidak mau Sakura harus bertanggung jawab.

'_**Ternyata gula tidak selalu memaniskan hidup..**_'Itulah kesimpulan yang di dapat oleh Sakura hari itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat jadwal syutingnya di majukan karena Hinata pingsan. Adegan yang harusnya dia lakukan lusa, mendadak harus dia lakukan hari ini. Orochimaru bilang dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu karena menunggu Hinata siuman. Lagipula jadwal syuting mereka hanya satu minggu di Paris sebelum kembali lagi ke Jepang.

"Haa~ apa hidupku tidak bisa lebih sial dari ini?"gerutu Tenten dan menghafalkan skenarionya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang pucat dengan khawatir. Walaupun para perawat bilang dia akan di hubungi jika Hinata sadar nanti, Naruto tetap saja bersikeras untuk menunggu Hinata siuman.

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau sedang sakit dan jangan memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini.."omel Naruto yang tentu saja tidak di jawab oleh Hinata karena masih belum sadar

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lee membaca email yang dikirimkan oleh Tenten dengan wajah kasihan. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tenten, tapi mau bagaimana lagi namanya juga tuntutan pekerjaan.

_**From : Lee_Rockkie **_

_**Subject : Re:Paris**_

_Aku hanya bisa memberimu saran yang tidak berguna, SABAR. Percuma aku menasehatimu bahwa dia sudah berubah karena aku tahu kau pasi tidak akan percaya._

_Dan satu hal lagi, pertimbangkan lagi rencanamu untuk balas dendam padanya. Dendam itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita. _

Dan hanya dengan satu sentuhan, email itu terkirim ke benua biru sana. Lee memandangi kamarnya yang sepi dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kuharap dia berhenti sebelum semuanya terlambat.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat membuka matanya, pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah warna putih. Hinata mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar. Dan otak Hinata sepertinya sedang memproses rentetan kejadian hingga membuatnya berada di ruangan itu.

_**Kenapa dia ada di sini?**_

Mata Hinata menatap sosok kuning yang sekarang statusnya masih tidak jelas, antara masih jadi musuh ataupun sudah menjadi 'teman'. Hinata mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyadari jika tangan kanannya sedang di pegang, lebih tepatnya di genggam oleh Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

Hinata menarik tangannya dan ternyata perbuatannya itu membuat Naruto bangun. Dan tanpa dosa sedikitpun, Hinata berkata "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata itu dan lebih memilih mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"ulang Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Hinata

Saphire blue meet amethyst.

"Hinata, kau sadar!"seru Naruto dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat

Hinata berusaha meronta dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena ulah Naruto itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.."ucap Ino saat Gaara membuka matanya

Gaara tidak menjawab ucapan Ino dan masih berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya berakhir di tempat tidur. Seingatnya tadi dia mengetuk pintu kamar Ino dan setelah itu dia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"minumlah.."Ino menyerahkan segelas teh herbal yang memang selalu siap sedia di dalam tas miliknya.

Gaara mengambil gelas itu dan menyesapnya perlahan. Pahit, itulah yang dia rasakan pertama kali. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa pahit itu, Gaara langsung meneguk teh itu dengan cepathingg tidak tersisa.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja minumnya.."seru Ino saat melhat Gaara terbatuk karena ulahnya sendiri dan Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara

'_Haa.. yang butuh perawatan kan aku. Kenapa aku merawat orang lain?_'gerutu Ino dalam hati

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa bagusnya Monalisa, Temari?"tanya Shikamaru saat Temari lagi-lagi termenung di depan lukisan karya Leornardo da Vinci itu

"Entahlah. Tapi setiap aku melihat lukisan itu, aku merasa ada misteri di balik lukisan itu.."balas Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kalau begitu kau berhenti saja menjadi artis dan beralih menjadi arkeolog.."

Temari mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan menggandeng Shikamaru keluar dari museum. Dia sedang malas mendengar kata 'merepotkan' keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan Hinata sekarang. Sejak tadi gadis bersurai ungu itu mengancam tidak akan meminum obatnya jika dia tidak di izinkan memakan permen susu. Dan walaupun Naruto itu bodoh, tapi dia tahu jika susu dan obat bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus.

Naruto yakin jika Hinata tidak mungkin tidak tahu jika susu dapat menetralisir racun dan itu berarti obat yang akan Hinata minum tidak akan ada gunanya jika Naruto menuruti permintaan Hinata.

"Hinata, minum saja obatmu. Nanti aku bisa makan pisang jika tidak ingin merasakan pahitnya obat.."

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya permen susu.."

"Dan aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu.."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku bisa berada di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi.."

Naruto mendengus kesal dan membayangkan Orochimaru yang murka serta berimbas pada mereka semua. _**Hell no**_! Lebih baik Naruto tersasar di Paris tanpa uang sepeserpun ketimbang harus menjalankan syuting penuh siksa dan derita yang di lakukan oleh Orochomaru.

Dan Naruto harus memikirkan solusi yang terbaik untuk kasus ini.

"Begini saja, kau minum obat dan nanti aku akan memberimu permen. Tapi bukan permen susu, oke?"

"Tapi~"

"Take it or nothing.."

Hinata berpikir sesaat yang membuat Naruto harap-harap cemas. Kalau Hinata tidak mau, Naruto sudah tidak tahu harus menggunakan cara apa lagi untuk membujuk Hinata.

"Oke.."kata persetujuan itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut gadis bersurai ungu itu dan membuat Naruto bernafas lega, untuk sementara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Haah.. Haa.. Kau gila Gaara!"seru Ino kesal sekaligus berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalau tahu menyetujui permintaan Gaara sama dengan berusaha membunuhnya seperti ini, lebih baik Ino membiarkan saja pemuda mirip panda itu sakit.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menyeringai dan menarik Ino ke pelukannya serta berbisik, "Ini belum selesai nona.."

"Ap— hmph.. mph.."ucapan Ino terpotong lantaran Gaara sudah mendaratkan ciuman panasnya ke bibir Ino. Dan Ino berani bersumpah jika pada akhirnya mereka berdua pasti akan demam hebat lantaran panasnya ciuman mereka

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata sudah meminum obatnya dan Naruto mendesah lega. Dan karena merasa tenggorokannya serak, Naruto mengambil permen yang ada di kantongnya —tanpa dia tahu jika itu adalah permen terakhirnya— dan memakannya.

"Jadi, mana permenku?"tagih Hinata yang membuat Naruto merongoh kantongnya. Dan wajah Naruto memucat lantaran tidak menemukan permen lagi.

Jangan bilang.. Jangan bilang kalau permen yang sedang Naruto makan adalah permen yang terakhir.

"A-ano Hinata.. Aku tidak sengaja memakan permen terakhirku. Gomen.."ucap Naruto dan berusaha untuk tersenyum yang malah jatuhnya seperti meringis

Hinata menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi dan itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Hinata marah padanya atau tidak.

"Permennya masih ada?"

"Eh? Di mulutku sih masih ada sedikit, maksudku permennya sudah—"ucapan Naruto terputus lantaran Hinata menarik Naruto dan menciumnya

Awalnya Naruto terkejut, namun segera Naruto menyadari jika Hinata hanya menginginkan permen yang ada di mulutnya. Dan bukannya menyerahkannya, Naruto malah sengaja menyembuyikannya di bawah lidah sehingga pada akhirnya dia dan Hinata saling beradu lidah hanya untuk sebuah permen.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Baka**_.."ucap Tenten saat melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Naruto serta Hinata di rumah sakit dari laptop miliknya. Ternyata jepit rambut yang di tinggalkannya di dekat tempat tidur Hinata —yang tentu saja kamuflase dari kamera pengintai— tidak sia-sia dia tinggalkan.

"Semua kaum kalian sama saja. Mudah di perdaya dan di peralat.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***lihat adegan di atas* itu beneran yang nulis Mei? Padahal bulan puasa, tapi malah nulis begituan -_-" Untung saja adegannya di atas masih imspilist dan bukannya ekspilist :v kalo ekspilist entar yang ada jadi rate M :v**_

_**Dan untuk chapter ini, Mei memaksa diri sampai pada limitnya biar bisa panjang. Saking frustasinya agar chapter ini bisa tuntas, Mei sampai buat endingnya duluan baru selesaikan chapter ini -_-"**_

_**Questtion & Answer:**_

_**Emangnya Hinata suka Gaara? **_

nggak kok :D

_**Trus Gaara waktu di mobil kenapa kesel liat adegan Sai sama Ino? **_

Jangan tanya Mei, tanya akang Gaara ceunah *di gantung tachi reader*

_**Hinata kok selingkuh dari Naruto ya? **_

Haa? Hinata, kamu selingkuh! *jerit alay* #plakk

_**Apakah Hinata sama Naruto akan adu akting lagi di Paris? **_

Kan tujuannya ke Paris buat syuting -_-"

_**Kenapa fanficnya semakin pendek? **_

Nah, itu juga jadi pertanyaan. Kenapa semangat nulis fanfic panjang-panjang makin ilang. Malah pengennya nulis ficlet terus -_-"

_**Jadi yang resmi pacaran ini ShikaTema? Trus Temari duluan ya yang menyatakan cintanya? **_

Err.. lihat chapter selanjutnya aja deh untuk lebih jelasnya :D

_**Aku suka lihat Naruto yang malu dan cemburu, tapi karena Hinata looh ya. **_

Sebenernya itu masih kurang. Nantikan saja yang lebih greget :D *evil mode on detected*

_**Gaara suka sama Ino ya? Trus Ino suka sama Gaara nggak? **_

Lihat saja chapter selanjutnya ^^ *di gantung tachi reader karena dari tadi kasih jawaban ngegantung mulu*

_**Kurang panjang! **_

Nee~ Mei sadar kok kalau fanficnya kurang panjuang -_-"

_**Makanya Naruto belajar bahasa prancis biar nggak malu-maluin di depan Hinata. **_

Wkwkwk.. setuju banget! :D

_**Naruto kurang di permalukan nih. Buat yang lebih di permalukan lagi. **_

Sabar~ bagian yang menyenangkannya masih di simpen ^_^

_**Puncak konfliknya kapan Mei? **_

Sabar~ jalan ke Roma masih panjang nak.. #ngek *apa hubungannya coba?*

_**Update kilat!**_

Ini sudah masuk update kilat belum? :D

_**Dan kalau tidak keberatan, tolong di review dong chapter ini agar Mei bisa mengembangkan chapter depan lebih baik lagi ^^**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**18/07/13**_

_**P.S: Bubble bee, kamu itu siapa sih? Sumpah Mei pengen temenan sama kamu deh di FB ataupun di twitter ^^**_


	16. Electric Shock! Chappie 14

_**Electric Shock!**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini adalah hasil remake dari fic 'Electric Shock' yang sebelumnya di publish. Kalo kemarin itu mengisahkan kisah pada masa SMA, kali ini Mei buat versi GB-nya (Girl Band). Maafkan Mei yang terlalu mencintai lagu yang satu ini dan maafkan Mei yang terlalu Aff(x)tion karena emang dasarnya sudah cinta mati sama ini GB.**_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang nggak bakalan habis-habis, mendingan di baca aja ceritanya. Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah hari ke lima mereka berada di Paris dan entah ada dedemit apa yang merasuki tubuh Orochimaru sehingga mereka di bebaskan untuk jalan-jalan kemanapun yang mereka mau asal masih tetap di Paris.

Sebenarnya ini juga bukan tanpa alasan karena pada kenyataanya syuting mereka sudah selesai sejak kemarin dan Orochimaru yang masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan —meski perlu di pertanyakan dari mananya sisi kemanusiaanya itu— sehingga membiarkan para kru dan juga pemain dorama untuk beristirahat.

Dan semenjak kejadian ciuman panas di rumah sakit waktu itu, Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Bahkan lem dan prangkopun mungkin akan kalau mesranya dari mereka berdua.

Selain itu, Temari yang sejak pagi menghilang entah kemana dan di tambah lagi Sakura yang memilih mengurung diri di kamar membuat hari yang cerah itu di habiskan oleh member F(x) yang tersisa yaitu Tenten dan Ino untuk berjalan-jalan berdua. Biar saja dunia mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena penampilan Tenten yang tomboy.

Dan tujuan dua gadis berbeda penampilan ini adalah menara Eiffle yang membuat mereka benar-benar tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Apalagi di dukung dengan sikap Ino yang terus menerus menempel pada Tenten yang membuat gadis itu risih.

"Kau kenapa sih Ino?"tanya Tenten yang sebenarnya tidak suka dengan perlakuan Ino hari ini. Seperti bukan Ino saja

"Aku takut tersasar.."dusta Ino yang membuat Tenten mendengus karena tahu Ino tengah berbohong. Tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh alasannya karena dia ingin menikmati hari dengan damai

Sementara Ino tidak sengaja melihat Gaara yang tengah memotret sesuatu. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Gaara menyeringai dan membuat Ino merinding ketakutan karena mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Tenten yang melihat wajah Ino pucat

"Aku baik-baik saja kok.."

Tenten memilih tidak ambil pusing meskipun tadi dia sempat melihat Gaara yang menyeringai. _**Oh God**_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan teman blonde _**look like barbie**_-nya ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di sebuah resto di pinggir kota Paris di mana makanan yang mereka sajikan berasal dari Indonesia. Tentu saja Naruto bingung karena mereka berada di Paris dan kenapa Hiata tidak ingin memakan makanan khas Prancis seperti pasta atau _**escargot**_?

Meski Naruto akui makan _**escargot **_sangat menggelikan. Seumur hidupnya, Naruto tidak mau makan menu berbahan dasar siput itu lagi.

"Kenapa Naruto?"tanya Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang geli

"eh.. tidak apa-apa.."dusta Naruto.

_**Hell!**_ Kenapa dia sempat-sempatnya memikirkan makanan menggelikan saat bersama Hinata. Nanti yang ada Hinata berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Oh begitu.."Hinata sepertinya mempercayai ucapan Naruto dan kembali sibuk menimang-nimang makanan apa yang akan di pesannya.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng ikan asin dan es campur.."ucap Hinata, sementara pelayan sibuk mencatat pesanan Hinata. "Naruto-_**kun**_ mau apa?"

Karena naruto tidak paham tulisan Indonesia maupun Prancis yang ada di buku menu, jadi Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyamakan saja pesanannya dengan milik Hinata sembari berdoa dalam hati agar pesanannya tidak setragis saat dirinya tidak sengaja memesan _**escargot**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan setelah mereka makan siang —yang ternyata tidak berakhir dengan makanan yang buruk tentunya— mereka langsung menuju Lyon di mana Hinata bilang ingin membeli banyak cokelat untuk adiknya dan juga teman-temannya.

Naruto sih oke-oke saja di bawa kemanapun asal bersama Hinata. Dan sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan ucapannya waktu dulu, yang tidak mungkin semudah itu di lupakan oleh Hinata.

'_**Aku pastikan jika aku yang akan menang nanti..**_'gumam Hinata yang tersenyum kearah Naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua member _**F(x)**_ hanya bisa sweatdrop saat melihat bawaan Hinata yang bertambah tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Ino yang banyak berbelanja produk fashion saja tidak sampai seperti Hinata.

"Hinata, kau berencama memakan bagian bagasi kami semua ya?"protes Sakura yang hanya di jawab dengan tawa oleh Hinata, sementara Temari menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya begitu membaca daftar barang-barang yang di bawa Hinata pulang ke Jepang.

"_**Oh my my**_.. apa kau berencana membawa Paris ke Tokyo?"tanya Temari sementara Tenten membaca daftar yang tadi berada di tangan Temari

"Menurutku, Hinata memang berencana melakukannya.."celetuk Tenten yang membuat Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata tidak percaya

Ternyata berada di sini selama seminggu membongkar sebuah kartu rahasia Hinata yang bisa di bilang lumayan mengerikan juga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa terus menyeringai seperti itu?"tanya Shikamaru saat tatapan Gaara bertemu dengan gadis bersurai blode

"Bukan urusanmu.."balas Gaara yang membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas dan mengecek para member F(x) telah lengkap dari jauh. Sebenarnya sih lebih tepatnya mengecek keberadaan Temari apakah ada di sana atau tidak. Siapa tahu Temari ketinggalan di museum.

Sementara Sasuke mengecek tiket pesawat miliknya dan menyeringai saat mendengar penjelasan manajer Rin jika dia sebangku dengan Sakura. Ehm, sepertinya dia bisa mengerjai Sakura selama perjalanan nanti.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepuluh jam yang niatnya Sasuke hendak mengerjai Sakura sepertinya menjadi 10 jam paling membosankan dalam hidupnya lantaran Sakura ternyata sudah minum obat tidur sehingga selama perjalanan dia benar-benar tidur.

Dan catatan tambahan, Sakura jika sudah tertidur benar-benar seperti orang mati karena tidak merasakan apapun yang menganggunya.

"Ck, kalau tahu pil itu adalah obat tidur, aku akan sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi.."gerutu Sasuke dan memandangi Sakura yang tertidur dengan tenang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah mengambil bagasi mereka masing-masing, semua orang keluar dari gerbang kedatangan internasional. Dan baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar, tanpa di duga-duga seorang gadis berambut merah berlari memeluk Naruto yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, gadis itu dengan seenaknya menarik wajah Naruto sehingga mereka berciuman!

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"bentak Naruto yang tidak menyadari keheningan yang tercipta karena adegan tadi.

"Kenapa sih? Bukannya biasanya juga seperti ini.."gerutu gadis itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal

Dan naruto tidak mengetahui sama sekali jika Hinata mengeluarkan aura gelap serta kepribadiannya benar-benar menjadi _**dark Hinata**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Shock! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uhuk.. chapter ini emang sengaja singkat karena mood nulis fic ini hilang. Mungkin chapter yang akan datang bakalan berusaha di panjangin.**_

_**Dan jangan bunuh Mei karena adegan di atas. Itu bagian dari rencana dan chapter depan bakalan di ungkapin kok identitas orang itu.**_

_**Question & Answer**_

_**Kak Mei, minta nama twitternya dong! **_OhGirlDay

_**Apa Hinata PHP? **_Dia double win-win tuh. Emang mau permen sekaligus PHP :D #plakdesh

_**Naruto modus tuh! **_Ternyata di balik wajah polos Naruto tersimpan sejuta bahaya -_-"

_**Saya suka adegan NaruHina rebutan permen. Tapi kenapa adegannya tidak bisa di lebihkan?! **_Nak, puasa. Jangan meminta adegan panas lagi pada Mei karena abis buat adegan itu Mei kudu balas dendam a.k.a tidur siang sampe deket magrib -_-"

_**Sepertinya author pakai sistem gaspol ya? Alur loncat-loncat dan cepet. Apalagi pas Hinata melakukan itu sama Naruto, woow banget :3 **_hehe.. emang kebiasaan suka buat alur loncat sana sini biar meninggalkan banyak spelukasi :3

_**Tenten punya dendam pribadi ya sama Hinata? **_Kamu kurang beruntung. Silahkan tebak lagi siapa orangnya :b

_**Wah, ini puasa dan Hinata meracuni pikiranku gara-gara ciumannya sama Naruto! **_Mei lupa pasang warning di summary untuk bacanya pas buka puasa saja -_-

_**Adegan kisunya kurang greget! **_Ini puasa nak. Kalo aku lanjutkan ciumannya sampai maksimal, yang ada jatohnya ke rate M :v *meski setuju denganmu kalau ini sangat kurang greget*

_**Waduh, Gaara prevent, Hinata jadi agresif o.O **_hiks.. Gaara~ kenapa kamu seperti itu? Mana janjimu mau nikah sama aku? #ngek #korbanFFsendiri

_**Adegan kissu Gaara dan Ino itu looh~ **_*pundung* kembalikan ciuman akang Gaara padaku! *histeris* #plakdesh

_**Gak rela Gaara sama Ino T.T **_Mei lebih tidak rela lagi *mewek ayam*

_**Jangan lupa Kiss the Radio! **_Ampun ndoro. Sampe sekarang idenya belum ada nih *ngumpet di belakang Gaara*

_**Mei orang sunda? **_Mei orang Indonesia *ya iyalah* #plak maksudku, aku orang banjar :D

_**Update kilat! **_Mei nggak janji update cepet. Paling cepet seminggu sekali :v *menulis berdasarkan mood*

_**Jika kalian masih sudi mereview ini, Mei akan sangat berterima kasih sekali **___

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 16/08/13**_


End file.
